A burden to bear
by AccidentalFandomAddict
Summary: The Survey Corps don't accept Omegas as a rule but somehow Levi Ackerman, an Omega, gets in. Put on suppressants and birth control immediately he goes undetected for two years. That is until Eren Yeager, an Alpha, walks in. Levi is adament he doesn't want an Alpha, will Eren change his mind? Please read I suck as summaries.
1. Chapter 1

When Eren Yeager had presented as an Alpha at the age of 16 it was celebrated throughout his family and friends. Most of whom said they had a feeling that's what he'd be. The words still filled him with pride _'So proud of you Eren' 'So strong'_ 'Amazing'. He didn't think those words would ever leave him. His family had always told him he was strong, he never believed them but he was an Alpha now and he had much more confidence in himself.

When Levi Ackerman had presented as an Omega at 19 years of age his family and friends responded very differently. He remembers them shouting at him _'disappointment' 'weak' 'pathetic'._ That was when he made the decision to take himself to the military. He was aware that the military didn't allow Omegas in their ranks but anything had to be better than this hell hole he'd been calling home for the past 19 years.

*2 years later*

He couldn't stand it anymore. The looks he got from his family and friends every day. He was sick of them looking at him like he was broken. He sent away for application forms to join the Survey Corps. He filled out all the application forms, completed the academic tests that had been sent to him and even completed a phone interview. He had them delivered to his friend Hanges house so his parents were blissfully unaware that they would soon be rid of their 'disappointment'. He finally got the letter that asked him to go in for an interview with Commander Erwin Smith. He'd never been so nervous in his entire life.

The morning of the interview he told his parents that he would be out most of the day, not that they cared but he still had enough manners to tell them that he wouldn't be back for dinner. He would grab something with Hange after the interview.

"I can smell you from here boy!" These were the first words that came out of Commander Erwin Smiths mouth that fateful Monday morning. He would find out today if he was allowed to serve with the other troops. He had never been asked what his dynamic was, which he was thankful for. He assumed it was because only Alphas joined the military and Omegas stayed home until they found an Alpha, moved in with said Alpha, bonded and then started their own family. Not Levi, he didn't want an Alpha, didn't need an Alpha, didn't want a family, he wanted blood. He wanted to channel all his anger into doing something useful for his country, if they'd let him that is.

"...Sorry Sir" Levi said turning his gaze towards the floor. He should have known he wouldn't be able to hide it being this close to another Alpha.

Erwin made his way around to the other side of the desk and stood in front of the chair Levi was sat in.

"No bond marks eh?" He asked a slight hint of shock in his voice. The boy was 21 and not bonded. Incredibly unusual.

"No Sir" Levi answered firmly.

"Been in heat yet?" Erwin asked. This caught Levi off guard and his eyes went wide. He hadn't been prepared for the intimacy of that question.

"Look Levi, I'll be honest with you. We don't let Omegas into the military and you know that but your skills are too good to be passed up. I have a recommendation if you're willing to hear me out?" Erwin was kneeling down beside Levi now, making Levi even more self-conscious of the height difference between them even if he was sat down.

"Go on" Levi muttered folding his arms defensively across his chest.

"If I allow you to join us, we'd be sending you on missions in groups filled with Alphas and Betas." Levi nodded, he wanted that, he wanted to be out in the field.

"We would need you to start taking suppressants immediately." Levi went rigid, he had heard horror stories about what they did to Omegas, especially male Omegas. Male Omegas were an incredibly rare phenomenon. Male Omegas could reproduce and these suppressants were known to stop that happening altogether. Not that this was a major concern to Levi as he didn't want a family but the damage they did to an Omegas insides were not something he wanted.

"I'll repeat my previous question, have you been in heat yet? Your files say you were very late presenting" Levi blushed for the first time in his entire life.

"Once about two months after I first presented...It was hell" He responded, blush still high on his cheeks. Erwin didn't respond, he nodded and headed back around to the other side of his desk. He picked up two sheets of paper, one pink and one blue.

"I'll need you to fill out these consent forms." Erwin handed them to Levi who had scooted closer to the desk. He took them and studied them carefully.

"Birth Control consent and heat suppressants huh," Levi said. He was happy enough to sign them as he wanted to join the Corps more than anything.

"We can't have you getting pregnant if you decided to sleep with someone and we need to control your heat so that you're not found out in the ranks. They would eat you alive; literally, if they found out we have an unbounded Omega in our midst"

Levi flinched but nodded, he knew that just being here was dangerous; anyone that passed Erwin's office would be able to smell him. He had never used any sort of suppressant and had only had one heat so far which was strange in and of itself. Levi had never even thought about sex so he didn't think he'd ever need the birth control. The perks of being an Omega he guessed.

"Done," Levi said shoving the papers back into Erwins hand. He sat back on the chair arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Go and collect your things and bring them to the barracks, I'll have your pills ready to collect when you get back" Erwin dismissed him and Levi headed to collect what little he had. It only took Levi three days to move his belongings. Most of them had been at Hanges anyway.

**2 Years Later**

Levi had just finished a gruelling training session with the new recruits. This was the first year he had been a Captain training them. The last two years had been intense, to say the least. Titan attacks had been on the rise and hit an all-time high around seven months ago. Levi had never shown any fear when gearing up and heading out to fight.

This was why he was known far and wide as humanity's strongest. There were some days he hated that name, it made his skin crawl. Other days however it empowered him. Not that his emotions would allow you to see any difference. Levi was great at a lot of things and hiding his emotions was definitely top of that list.

"Levi..You in here?" He heard Erwin calling from the door to the showers. Levi rolled his eyes, he could never get a minutes peace with that man around.

"Yeah. Can this wait? I'm disgusting" Another pet hate of Captain Levi Ackerman was dirt, any form of dirt on him and he would not be happy until it was off of him. Erwin didn't answer so that was evidently a no.

"Can you talk while I shower at least?" Levi huffed not waiting for an answer before heading further into the washroom and turning on the shower. He heard Erwins footsteps approaching stopping just far enough away to give Levi some privacy.

"We've just received an application for a new recruit. Late I know but you should probably look over it" Levi turned to face Erwin, he was never normally consulted when it came to new recruits. He just trained them.

"Name" Levi said bluntly.

"Eren Jaeger" Came the response.

"Age"

"17, due to turn 18 in six months"

"I'll look over his application when I'm done here" Levi turned away from him to continue washing himself, making sure there were no remnants of dirt left anywhere on his body.

Levi dressed in fresh clothes and headed to his office. He had been given the office around a year ago. He enjoyed having his own space and the office also contained a bed and there was a bathroom adjoined to it. He entered the room and sat at his desk, his body was physically exhausted. He had been pushing the new recruits harder than any group he had trained before due to the increase in titan attacks.

Laid out on his desk were this Eren kids application to the Survey Corps. Levis eyes were wide as he read the entire application. This kid had seen the carnage in Shiganshina, where the first Titan attack had been. He'd been through the wars himself and even helped stop a few with just basic materials and this wasn't his first application. Levi vaguely recognised the name from last years application list. Looking at the photo that was attached it was hard to believe that this kid was only seventeen. He also looked incredibly different from last year from what Levi recalled. More muscles, more definition and his face...it was filled with anger and hate. The expression reminded him a lot of himself when he'd first joined the Survey Corps. Who was he kidding he was still full of anger and hate.

Nestled under Erens application were some other forms. Forms to be completed so he was able to obtain his birth control and heat suppressants. Shit. He'd completely forgotten about them. Last year he was given an eight-month supply because they were going to be away from the barracks on a mission and weren't sure if they'd be back in time each month to restock.

He checked the date and the dates on the forms. It took around three days for the pills to arrive once the forms had been checked into Erwin. A cold sweat ran down Levis spine. He tried to work out if he'd been taking his pills lately or if he needed to, he couldn't think straight. He hoped to every god that he'd been taking them subconsciously or he was going to be in trouble. He had to see Erwin, he'd know.

"Erwin, we need to talk" Levi marched into Erwins office, forms in hand. Erwin saw them as he entered.

"I was wondering when you'd give me those. I thought you'd decided to let nature take its course" Erwin commented.

"You'd kill me if I did. I would kill every son of a bitch that looked at me sideway if I didn't take these." Another cold sweat ran down Levis back, he hadn't been taking them recently. That meant a heat that he'd been suppressing for over two years was soon going to rear its ugly head.

Erwin knew that Levi wasn't joking when he said that. If Levi went into heat in the barracks he would have every Alpha and Beta knocking each other out to get to him, followed shortly by Levi knowing each of them out.

"You're respected enough now to be able to make your own decisions," Erwin said, seemingly unfazed by the situation.

"Erens got the go ahead from and here are the god damn forms. Get me my pills, Smith!" The forms were thrust over the desk as Levi stormed out.

The next day Levi woke up differently. He could smell something. Something he had never smelt before. He'd never had an incredibly strong sense of smell so this morning was odd. He managed to pull himself out of bed, dress and head down to the hall for breakfast.

"Good morning Captain Levi" The greeting came from some of the new recruits he'd been training yesterday.

"Morning brats" was all Levi replied as he continued his way into the mess hall.

Levi entered the mess hall and was greeted with the usual sight of rows of soldiers sitting side by side chatting and eating their breakfast. One thing was different. That smell. All he could concentrate on what the smell that was bombarding his nostrils.

Levi soon found the source of said scent and he felt sick to his stomach. His nose had led him to none other than the new young recruit Eren Yeager. He wasn't aware Eren was starting so soon. He had obviously moved his belongings into the barracks in the middle of the night. What was the rush he wondered?

It was said that when an Alpha found their destined Omega they would know by scent, same goes for Omega. Unfortunately, there were cases when the Alphas chosen Omega wasn't the Omegas chosen Alpha and vice versa. Levi could feel every muscle in his body getting a few degrees warmer. His heat was approaching, thick and fast. Was Eren his Alpha?

He needed to get out of the hall before anyone started to suspect anything. A room full of Alphas and Betas would surely recognise the smell of an Omega going into early heat, even if it had been years since they'd smelt it.

He couldn't get his feet to move. His gaze was fixed on Eren. He was just about the turn and run when Eren looked up at him, locking their eyes together. There was white noise in his ear, he could see Eren visibly inhale. He could smell him. Soon other eyes landed on the Captain. He needed to go, he needed to run.

He turned on his heel ignoring they eyes on him, ignoring the calls after him. He bolted and had no intention of stopping. He made a beeline for the stables, he needed to get his horse and get out of the barracks as fast as he could.

He rounded the last staircase that would lead to freedom when he suddenly felt his shirt being pulled up by the shoulder and his back came into contact with a wall.

"You can't keep running Levi. I know you said you didn't want an Alpha but maybe this is your chance." It was Erwin, he should have known, should have known that Erwin would know his plan.

"He's seventeen Erwin! He's a child!" Levi was frantic, the heat in his body was getting unbearable. He couldn't stay here much longer without throwing one of his fists into Erwins face and that would be a terrible idea.

"Looks like he doesn't mind" Levi froze as he listened to the sound of footsteps approaching and his name being called.

"Maybe next time, when he's over eighteen! Get my pills and I'll be back in a week" Levi was thankful that Erwin was mated already to someone outside the barracks so Levis scent had no effect on him because he was starting to release extremely fragrant pheromones.

"Be careful Levi. This is your first heat in two years, it's going to be intense. If an Alpha scents you..." Erwin didn't have a chance to finish that sentence because Levi was gone.

Levi ran as fast as his feet would carry him, which was becoming slower and slower with every passing second. His mind was a complete mess when he eventually reached the stables. He mounted his horse and gave it a swift kick in the sides and he was off. Out of the barracks, out of sight and more importantly away from Eren.

Every Omega instinct in him was screaming at him to go back and let nature take its course. If he had his birth control pills he may have just considered doing it so he didn't have to suffer for the week. He didn't have them and there was no way he was going to ruin Erens innocence on his first day in the Military.


	2. Chapter 2

" _There's an Omega in the Military" "It's Captain Levi" "He's not mated?!" "I'd change that"_

These were the lewd comments that plagued Erens ears for the remainder of the day. Could Captain Levi Ackerman really be Erens destined Omega? He could smell his scent from across the mess hall, only destined Alphas and Omegas could smell each other that strongly. It smelled sweet, that was another indication that they were meant to be mates. His head was spinning, he'd only just arrived at the barracks that morning. Did things work that fast? Eren was very much a virgin and didn't fully understand everything there was to know about the Alpha Omega dynamic. His family had told him that Alphas were strong and dominant and there were to take an Omega and they would know who it was when the time came. His family had never asked his orientation so whenever the subject of a mate came up they would always say 'she' or 'her'. Eren hadn't given much thought to it either but after what had happened this morning he was beginning to wonder.

Eren skipped training that day, told the leader he felt ill. He had been sent to his room to sleep it off. He had a lot of time to think about what had happened because sleep never came no matter how hard he tried.

The sun started to set as Eren found himself staring out the window. He wondered how far Levi had gone. Was he in pain? He assumed his heat was approaching due to the smell he got and the looks the other Alphas and Betas were giving him when he was in the mess hall. Even though only the others destined mate could smell them all the time, an Omega going into heat could be smelled by everyone. That was a dangerous situation to be in, especially in a military unit full of Alphas and Betas that would jump him at a moment's notice. That thought emitted a growl from somewhere deep within his chest. His inner Alpha did not like the idea of Levi being mistreated by anyone. He needed to talk this out with someone.

Eren did the only logical thing he could think of, he rang his friend Armin. Armin had also presented as an Omega, his family were happy for him and he was still currently living at home with them. He was an encyclopaedia of knowledge on all matters, including Alpha Omega dynamics. He'd never thought to ask about it before joining the Survey Corps because he didn't think they allowed Omegas to join the ranks. He shouldn't have had any contact with Omegas until he was out in the field.

"Eren?" Armins voice cut through all the other thoughts currently swimming through Erens head.

"Hey Armin, how you doing?" Eren asked, a smile on his face as he spoke. He missed Armin, they had been friends for as long as he could remember. They went through hell in Shiganshina together.

"I'm great, How's the military treating you?"

"..." Eren wasn't quite sure how to answer that question.

"Eren? What's wrong?" The phone was silent and normally Eren couldn't shut up about how amazing the Survey Corps were.

"Something happened today, I don't know how to explain it."

"Eren you're worrying me now just tell me what's happened!" One thing that was different about Armin was that he wasn't like a normal Omega, he was bossy, knew what he wanted and usually got it. He had an attitude that was uncommon among Omegas. He had heard that Captain Levi was a stone-faced slave driver with no emotional attachment at all. This is why he needed Armins help, they were both unique among their kind.

"Armin I think I've found...my Omega," Eren said swallowing hard at those last two words.

"...oh my god..." Armins voice was almost inaudible.

"Armin?" Eren asked, had Armin passed out at the news?

"How? Who? When? Why? Tell me everything!" Yeah Armin was a pushy little thing.

"I don't know really how. It was this morning. I was meeting some of the other new recruits that got in before me and we were talking about how their training was going and then he walked in..."

"HE?!" Armin practically squealed.

"Yes Armin it's a he. Anyway he walked in all of a sudden I could...smell him. I know that sounds so weird..."

"No it doesn't. Oh Eren this is amazing! What's he like? Is he handsome? ...hang on an Omega in the Survey Corps?" The realisation was similar to a penny dropping in the middle of a quiet room.

"Yeah and there's something else about him too..." Eren began. He knew Armin would know the name as soon as he said it. Levi was known to everyone as Humanity's Strongest so just the mention of his name will probably send Armin into a whirlwind.

"Who is it Eren! I need a name!" Eren took a deep breath.

"His name is Levi Ackerman" Eren waited for the scream that never came. Absolute silence.

"Armin? Say something...please" All Eren could hear was what he thought was heavy breathing.

"You're telling me Levi Ackerman is your destined Omega? You're telling me Levi Ackerman is an Omega? In the Survey Corps?" The questions came thick and fast just as Eren had suspected. Although Armin did ask them in an unusually calm tone. Armin didn't do calm when he got news.

"I know it's a lot to take in. Think how I feel?" Eren tried to laugh, it came out more of a cough.

"I...don't know what to say to you Eren" Well there goes Erens answer to all his questions. Guess it's going to be a trial and error situation.

"I'm gonna go and get food. Thanks for er...thanks for taking my call Armin" Eren hung up and placed the phone next to him on the bed. He headed to the mess hall for dinner.

"Yeager. My office now" It was Commander Smith, Eren hadn't seen him approach but he was behind him bending down talking quietly into his ear. All eyes were on Eren as he got up from the table, he proceeded to follow the Commander down the halls to his office.

"Take a seat" Erwin was standing facing the window as he spoke.

"Sir...Is this about Captain Levi?" The words left Erens mouth before he had time to catch them.

Erwin turned around and sat at his desk. He didn't speak immediately, he looked like he was deciding how to phrase what he had to say.

"Eren I can't think of how else to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. You probably noticed yourself today anyway. Captain Levi is an Omega, more importantly, we think he's your Omega. Now don't start panicking on me we know you're young. We will never force you to do anything you don't want to do." Erwins face had turned a darker shade of pink at those words. He was embarrassed to be talking about this with Eren but it needed to be done.

"Eren, do you know how to Alpha Omega dynamic works? It says in your file you only presented last year so I'm not sure how much you do or don't know"

"I know that when an Alpha finds his destined Omega they'll be able to smell them. The scent will be sweet, sweeter than anything they've ever known. I know that when an Omega goes or is going into heat the scent is magnified beyond belief, everyone can smell them then. I know that...rutting is when and Alpha needs to mate an Omega..." Eren was staring at the floor cheeks flushed pink. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, trying to distract himself from the awkward conversation panning out in front of him.

"Have you gone into Rut Eren?" This was as embarrassing for him as it was for Eren. Erwin needed to know everything about the situation he was faced with. He had only come into contact with Alphas that had mates outside the barracks. Not once had there been a case of having a mate within the ranks.

"Yeah, I have, not mated and not bonded though. It was intense and horrible" Eren admitted.

"What do you want to do Eren?" Erwin asked. He didn't need to elaborate, they both knew what he was referring to.

"I need to go to him. I heard you say he hasn't had a heat in over four years. He needs an Alpha whether he knows it right now or not…." Eren was staring at his feet again.

Erwin nodded. He would have liked to have been able to give Eren Levi's birth control to take with him but it would be another two days before he had it.

"Eren, you'll go into rut as soon as you scent him. Are you prepared for that?" Alphas automatically went into rut once they scented their Omega in heat. Eren had only gone through one rut and that had been when he presented.

"Of course I'm not!" Eren snapped. He looked Erwin in the eyes.

"If I'm his destined Alpha then I have to be there for him, whether he wants me to or not" Eren had determination etched into his features.

"He's not on birth control right now…." Erwin got up from his desk and crossed the room to a large floor to wall cabinet. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a black packet.

"This is a knot condom. Not used very often as most Omegas are on birth control and don't forget to order their supply. God, I didn't want to have to explain this to you. When you mate an Omega you'll knot them. Basically your….you know…..will swell and join the two of you together. No one quite knows how long for, every couple is different. This will fit when your knot…..happens" Erwin didn't think he'd ever blushed so much in his life. He'd never had this situation before.

Eren nodded taking the packet from Erwins hand and putting it safely in his pocket.

"The main question is, where has he gone?" Eren asked. He didn't know what kind of reception he'd receive if he found Levi. It'd been hours since he'd left. He was probably in the throes of his heat now and with no Alpha to relieve any of the discomfort he'd be in agony.

"There's only one place I can think of that would be just far enough away from here but not out in the middle of nowhere. We were on a mission last year and he commented that he found it relaxing there. There's an abandoned farmhouse there, plenty of privacy and not a soul to be seen for miles." Erwin drew Eren a map of the general direction he needed to go.

"Take some supplies with you, towels, food, lots of water and a few blankets. He's gonna be hard to handle. He thinks you're too young for this."

Eren shook his head, so that was all that was keeping Levi from wanting to mate with him? He needed to find him before nightfall. He bid Erwin goodbye and headed back to his room to gather some supplies.

He luckily didn't encounter anyone on his way down to his room nor did he encounter anyone on his way out of the stables. He saddled up his chosen horse and loaded the supplies he'd collected. He darted out the barracks as fast as he could. Light was fading and if he had any hope of finding Levi before nightfall he needed to hurry. There would be no lights at the farmhouse so he needed as much natural light as he could get.

He headed in the direction Erwin had pointed him in. Checking his map every so often for landmarks that had been marked on it in Erwins not so artistic fashion. He came across the farmhouse quicker than he had expected to which he was incredibly thankful for.

Eren dismounted from his horse and headed for the small shed-like building that appeared to be the farmhouse. He could smell Levi before he was even near the door of the building.

"Levi?" Eren called. The scent was getting stronger as he approached and he was sure Levi would be able to smell the pheromones he was producing. Eren reached the door and no sooner had he opened the door, his knees gave way at the flood of pheromones he could smell.

"L…Levi?" He stuttered

"Eren! You shouldn't be here!" he could hear Levi but he couldn't see him. He managed to crawl into the farmhouse. The scent getting stronger the further in he went. He searched but couldn't see him. He was about to turn and go outside for some air, that was when he saw it.

Levi was sat in the corner of the ground floor chest bare, skin shimmering with a sheen of sweat, hair sticking to his face. He looked wrecked. Eren eyes were drawn to the floor where a pool of slick had formed. Levi must have seen where Erens eyes went because he growled at him, very uncommon Omega behaviour especially in heat.

"Levi…..let me help you….I can help" Eren said, wanting nothing more than to take the wrecked Omega there and then.

"You're a child! You can't help me!" Levi was shaking, new slick forming. Eren was losing his mind, the smell was intoxicating.

"I know what to do. I'm your Alpha and you will let me help you!" Erens voice surprised himself. It must have been the Alpha within him taking over, he's never sounded so fierce before, there was even a growl forming in his chest.

"E…..Eren…You shouldn't have to…." Levi's resistance was waning.

"Levi…I want this" Eren had been making his way toward Levi throughout the entire conversation. He was only a few inches from him.

"Eren. I'm not on birth control…." Another shudder. Levis Omega instincts were begging him to present to the Alpha but Levi, the ever-stubborn soldier, would not listen to it.

"I know. I've got this." Eren held up the condom he'd been given by Erwin.

"…What's that?" Levi asked, a single bead of sweat making its way slowly down his temple.

"Knot condom. Should do for the time being." Eren was close enough to Levi now that he could kiss him if he wanted. He needed Levis consent, he would never do anything that wasn't wanted.

"….Eren….this is a bad idea"

"That's my choice. You're in heat…..god Levi I can feel myself going into rut right now. Please" Eren was practically begging at this stage. Eren never was a regular Alpha.

"If you regret this it's on you. This doesn't go back to the barracks." Eren nodded in response. As if Levi's resolve had just crumbled into pieces he threw himself forward onto his hands and knees and shoved his ass into the air.

"Take me…Alpha"


	3. Chapter 3

Eren temperature began to rise, quicker and quicker with each passing second.

"Levi…..you're sure? Once I start….fuck….I won't be able to stop." Eren wasn't lying, his rut was hitting him harder than the first one and that had hit him pretty hard.

"Er…..Alpha….Please" Levi was pleading. He would never admit to doing it once all this was over but while it was happening Eren would take every word and store it in his memory forever.

A growl erupted from Eren chest, he allowed his inner Alpha to take full control of the situation. Eren crawled forward kicking the supplies he'd brought to the side. He took hold of Levis hips as if a switch had been flipped Levi was scurrying away from him at speed until he got to the wall.

"NO!" Levi screamed, he was fighting every single Omega instinct in his body. Everything was telling him to submit to Eren and let himself be taken, enjoy it. He needed it, biologically he needed mating.

"L…Levi?" Eren began to move towards him but was soon met with a warning growl, Levi definitely wasn't like any Omega he'd ever seen. He wasn't submissive and he was fighting every fibre of his being.

"Get away from me!" Levi was shaking, his body was begging to be knotted. The smell in the air was thick with arousal. Eren could also smell a fresh wave of slick leaking from Levi.

"You need this!" Erens inner Alpha was becoming impatient, Eren had to use all his willpower to calm himself. The one thing he had said was he wouldn't do anything to Levi that Levi didn't want. He could easily overpower the smaller man but he didn't want to force himself upon him. If Levi wanted to be mated, then Eren would happily oblige but if he didn't then Eren would just have to deal with it.

"Eren…..You're so young. You….You don't know what you're doing" Levi was trying to justify the fact that he was going against nature.

"I know enough to know that you're in pain, everything in your body is crying for my knot and I will gladly…..fuck I'll give it to you but only if you want me to. I may be young Levi….but I'm not stupid. I know what this means!"

"Eren…Only if you're sure..." Eren was beside Levi before he had a chance to change his mind again. The Alpha had his pants halfway down his thighs and he did the same with Levis. The had become stuck to him due to the amount of slick he had created. Eren dumped them beside them.

He ripped the condom open and put it on with lightening speed. Even though Levi was slicked up he still needed preparation.

"Can I kiss you?" Eren was unlike any Alpha Levi had every encountered. Alphas would take and take until there was nothing left. They didn't let the Omegas decide what they wanted, but Eren did.

Levi couldn't get the words out so he showed Eren that it was ok by grabbing him by his collar and pulling him down so that Eren was flat against Levis chest as they both lay on the floor.

Eren let his hands explore the parts of Levis body he could reach, his mouth moved from the Omegas mouth trailing kisses down his jawline and onto his throat. Erens inner Alpha as becoming even more impatient but Eren was going to make sure that this was as pleasurable for Levi as it could be.

If he had his way he'd have taken Levi to a bed, lavished him with love and made sure to take care of every need he had. This wouldn't be the case this time but he made a mental note to make sure Levi had all those things the next time this happened.

"I want you" Eren muttered into Levi's ear, he felt the Omegas body shudder underneath him. Taking that as an indication that the feeling was mutual he manoeuvred Levi so that he was on his hands and knees ass up in the air.

Eren's eyes were lit up with arousal and his inner Alpha was seconds from taking control completely. He would try and hold on as long as he could. He knew the Alpha side of him would not be gentle with Levi. The pheromones coming off of him and lingering in the air were too thick and too tempting.

"...Alpha please" It was only when Levi spoke that Eren realised he'd been hesitating, with his thoughts clear and verbal clarification that Levi wanted this obtained he stopped holding back.

Eren inserted his index finger into Levi, as he imagined it slipped in without much resistance. He slowly started moving it in and out of the squirming Omega.

"More...Alpha" Eren could tell Levi was no longer in control, his inner Omega had presented itself and was the one who needed satisfying. That was all it took for Eren to relinquish control and let his inner Alpha have what it needed.

"Omega!" Erens voice was deeper and more commanding, it made Levi shake with want.

"Please. Now" Levi didn't need to elaborate, they both knew what he needed and he would get it soon. Eren inserted his middle finger and pumped a few times. He could wait any longer. Removing his fingers he lined his cock up with Levis ass and pushed in.

"Nghhh" Levi moaned into the concrete he was currently facing.

Erens hips beginning pistoning in and out of Levi and he could feel he was already close. Heat curled in his stomach. He leant down and began kissing the sensitive spot on the curve of Levi's shoulder.

Levi felt it and immediately went rigid.

"No...bond...please..." His breath was ragged and his moans were getting louder. Eren pulled back and grabbed his hips and starting thrusting relentlessly into his body. Erens Alpha was no happy that there would not be a bond created today. Eren understood it but Eren wasn't in his usual mind right now.

Levi was muscular for an Omega, his muscles clenched and relaxed with each thrust he received.

"Knot me!" Levi cried out and as if on cue Eren felt his knot swell and he came hard inside of Levi.

Breathing hard Eren reached around and took hold of Levis cock.

"Alpha...oh fuck" It only took a few thrusts for him to empty himself all over Erens hand.

"Levi. I'm sorry." Eren had come down from his high enough to actually string a sentence together.

"Why?" Levi was still floating but he understood what was going on.

"This shouldn't have been how this happened"

"Shut up brat" Levi was definitely returning to his usual grumpy self although his words held no malice.

"I wanted this. I need you to know that" Eren moved them so that they were both lying on their sides, Erens arms went protectively around Levis smaller body. Usually, Levi would have pushed him away without hesitation but he was enjoying the feeling.

"I didn't...I didn't want you to feel you had to..." Eren could see Levi was trying not to sound weak. Levi was an odd Omega, he always wanted to be the strong one, always putting on a show.

"I didn't have to. I wanted to. I could smell you across the mess hall, I knew. I knew you were mine" The Alpha nuzzled into the back of the Omegas neck.

"Thanks...by the way"

"What for?" Eren was confused as to why he was being thanked.

"Not...bonding me" Levi confessed, there was a longing in his voice that Eren couldn't quite place.

"You didn't want that. I said I'd only do things you wanted me to." Eren felt Levi's body relax.

"You're a good kid," Levi commented, that earned him a kiss on the back of his neck.

"So...how long will we be joined together?" Eren asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. First time being in this situation" Levi admitted.

"Oh yeah...Erwin said" The grunt from Levi was loud and very displeased.

"What else did he have to say?"

"Not much...just that you didn't want to mate and would rather go through the pain than have someone take care of you. Change of heart then?" Eren laughed, the laugh jostled their bodies.

"Oh god..." Levi said clenching hard around Erens knot.

"Fuck...Levi..." Eren began rocking his hips back and forth. His movement was limited due to the knot that was still connecting the two but he could cause some friction.

"Touch me Eren" Levi was in full control now and not acting on primal instinct alone and Eren couldn't get enough of it.

"Gladly." The Alpha reached around and took the older man's hardening cock into his hand.

"Ughhh..." Levi put his hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds he was making. Eren didn't want that, he wanted to hear everything so he gently used his hand to bat Levis hand away from his mouth.

"I want to hear everything." Eren was kissing the older man's neck and he began to pump his cock back to life.

"Eren...oh god...faster" Eren obliged and picked up the pace.

"How does it feel?" He knew the answer but he wanted to hear the words fall from Levis mouth.

"So..good. Fuck. Need...more" Levi moaned.

Eren tried moving his hips as fast as he could, he suddenly felt the familiar feeling of heat coiling in his belly. He was going to come again. He didn't know how this would work, he was knotted to Levi and he'd already come a few minutes before.

"Levi...I think I'm going to..." Eren couldn't even get the full warning out before he was coming again.

"Me too" Levi was rocking his hips back and forth trying to build up as much friction as he could, chasing his release, he came again seconds later all over Erens hand.

Suddenly the Omega and Alpha were frozen, it was as if time was passing but they were stuck in a loop. Shock and terror coursing through their veins as they both realised what had happened.

"Eren...I can feel it"

"I know...me too" Eren looked down to where they were connected to see that there was come leaking from Levi around the knot.

"It...broke….didn't it?" Levi had never sounded so shaken. His body was shaking and his mind was racing.

"Yeah...yeah, it did. Levi I..."

"Shut up!" Levi barked. He had to think. He couldn't think.

"Levi...what'll we do?"

"I...I don't know" Levi lay there, life completely drained from him.

"It's not definite"

"High possibility."

"I'm sorry," Eren said.

"Don't be. Just...don't leave"

For the first time in his life, Levi was scared. He knew Eren was scared too but at least they could try and face this together.


	4. Chapter 4

"L...Levi?" Eren spoke slowly and cautiously.

"Yeah?" Levi had never felt so helpless. His first heat in over four years, he finds his Alpha and decides to mate him and now they're faced with the biggest problem of their lives.

"We need to go back and talk to Commander Erwin and Hange," Eren said, choosing his words carefully as if not to startle a wild animal.

"My heats not over and I doubt your rut is either. We're going to have to stay here until these are over." Levi was aware of the fact if they stayed here they would mate again and the possibility of pregnancy would grow higher each time.

"I know what you're thinking...I'm thinking it too," Levi said solemnly.

"...Do you want to risk it?" Eren asked. He felt his knot slowly disconnect from Levi.

"My head says no but my body will betray me" Levi tried to laugh it off but there was a serious undertone lingering below his words.

"...I don't know what to do" The Alpha admitted.

"That makes two of us"

"Levi...I think..." Eren was already pressing kissing along the back of the Omegas neck.

"Mmmmmm yeah I know" Levi arched his back

"Do you...do you want to?"

"Fuck...yeah yeah I do " Levis carnal instinct was taking over again. He wanted this, he craved this but he needed to think straight.

"Eren...don't hold back" There was nothing they could do now, what was done was done he might as well enjoy it.

"Fuck...you're sure?" Eren was holding back, even now.

"If I have to tell you again!" That tone was enough to tell Eren that he wasn't messing around.

Eren wanted nothing more than to claim this Omega as his own, he knew Levi didn't want that. Not yet at least.

"You're a fucking animal" Eren muttered into Levis ear. Eren wanted to see how far he could push the Omega. It was probably a stupid idea but he didn't care. He was too far gone.

"W...what?" Eren already had Levis ass in the air.

"You're a fucking animal! Look at you, you're wet your panting, you're a mess."

"I'm in heat for fuck sake what did you expect? Some sweet vanilla lovemaking in a soft bed! Well sorry kid that's not what you signed up for!" Fuck this Omega was feisty. If Eren didn't already know he'd have sworn he was an Alpha with that attitude.

"Fuck!" Eren lined himself up with Levis entrance and gave one quick thrust and was fully seated inside the Omega.

"Alpha!" Levi screamed. It was a good job they were miles out of camp, this would definitely unnerve the other soldiers.

"Scream for me...my Omega!" On command Levi screamed, a scream filled with pleasure and satisfaction, it sent shivers up Erens spine.

Levi screamed for the next ten minutes as Eren thrust into him mercilessly.

"Levi...fuck Levi I'm gonna cum" Eren panted into Levis ear leaning over his lithe body.

"Do it fucking do it!" Levi was too lost in his heat to give a damn about anything except the fact that he had an Omegas knot buried deep in his ass.

Eren gave a few more final thrusts until he felt his knot fully connect with Levi again. They laid down in the position they were initially in.

"I'm sorry, that was rough" Eren commented.

"I...I liked it...don't worry" Levi said curling back into Erens chest.

The pair laid that way for what felt like days but in fact it was only about 3-4 hours. Neither wanted to move even when Eren knot had deflated.

Levi moved for the first time in the two days they'd been away from camp. He sat up and staggered to his feet. He managed not to wake Eren as he moved. He moved to retrieve his pants that had been tossed aside, they weren't wearable, they were hard with dried slick. That made Levi feel physically sick, it may be something that was a natural part of being an Omega but that didn't mean he had to like it and he certainly didn't.

He walked over the bag that Eren had brought in the day before. Thank God, the brat had had the decency to pack pants. He pulled on a pair and headed out to where his horse was tied up.

He mounted the horse and headed for camp. Erwin would be pissed, he wasn't finished his heat and that would attract a lot of unwanted attention. At that moment Levi didn't care, he just needed to speak to Erwin. Eren wouldn't be happy when he woke up to find his Omega gone.

Levi rode until he reached the camp gates, he shouted for them to open the gates. There was hesitation on the guard's face, they could smell the heat on him, they were Alphas. This was the stupidest thing Levi had ever done, he was putting himself in danger. If the Alphas here decided that they wanted Levi, he doubted he'd be able to fight them off. He wasn't thinking of that at the moment, he just needed to get to Erwin.

"Move you idiots!" He shouted to the stable hands and he got off his horse and sprinted towards Erwins office.

He had almost reached the office when he was met with a group of people he knew by face but not by name.

"Out of my way!" He shouted, but none of them moved. A stocky older man laughed at him.

"Smell that boys, a shitty Omega in heat" Their eyes were starting to darken, Levi was beginning to panic. He couldn't fight them all off, not in this state.

"Please just let me through" Levi never said please, his Omega instinct was kicking in due to the fear he felt.

"Begging already. The great Captain Levi Ackerman. You're just a shitty Omega and you don't belong here" That struck Levi, he had fought so hard to stay in the Survey Corps undetected that he didn't want his career to end just because he forgot to take his stupid meds.

One of the men reached forward and grabbed Levis arm and slammed him into the wall of the staircase. Levi's blood ran cold, he knew what they were going to do to him.

"Can you smell that boss? He's slicking. He wants this. Guess your baby Alpha didn't do a good enough job with you" Levi wanted to puke, how could they speak to him like this, it was only a week ago they would have trembled with fear if they'd seen Levi.

God he wished Eren was here, yeah his Omega was definitely crying out to be protected. Levi was defenceless and he hated it. Levi was standing with his back to the wall and he could feel someone tugging at the seam of his pants.

"Get these off of him, then the fun begins" Fuck Levi had to do something, he tried kicking then but two of the men held his legs steady, punching was no use, his arms were too tired.

He only had one other option and he highly doubted it would work from this distance. An Omegas distress call was one that reached out to their Alpha, the only negative was that it could sometimes attract other Alphas that were not so kind. Like the douche bags that were currently touching him. He pushed out the call from deep in his chest and thought of Eren, thought only of Eren. He was miles away he wouldn't hear him.

"No one will hear you" The men jeered.

They proceeded to take off his shirt, Levi held his arms against his sides as long as he could until they forced them above his head. He'd never felt scared before, facing Titans with the possibility of being eaten was nothing compared to this. He wanted to scream, wanted to beat the shit out of all of them but he didn't have the strength.

He could feel their hands on his chest, grabbing him hard enough that they would leave bruises. He was suddenly flipped around so the side of his face was slammed into the wall, he could feel blood start to trickle down his face. The walls weren't exactly smooth so he wasn't surprised he was cut.

"Who wants to go first boys? Obviously, his Alpha can't satisfy him, he needs a proper man, not a boy"

 _Eren, I'm so sorry, I can't fight them. They're bigger than me, in this state I couldn't fight a child. I need you. If you never forgive me it's ok. I...fuck Eren I think I love you. This will kill me._

Levi felt his hips being dragged backwards and he was bent over further, he felt like his back was going to break in two. He felt one of the men stand behind him and then he felt the disgusting feeling that was one of the men had dropped his pants and was lining himself up with Levi's entrance. Levi braced himself for the pain but suddenly the man was gone and all Levi heard was a scream.

"Don't fucking touch him"

Eren, it was Eren standing in front of him, his stance was defensive and he had his blades ready to cut anyone that took a step in his direction.

"Get the fuck out of here!" The roar that echoed in the staircase made Levi cower into the wall, an Alphas roar was something that an Omega didn't like hearing, it shot fear through ever fibre of their being but it also had the power to deter other Alphas that were a threat to him.

It worked, the men ran up the stairs and their footsteps could be heard above them. Eren didn't look at Levi straight away, he needed to calm down first or he'd scare the Omega. After a few moments Eren turned and could see Levi was visibly shaking.

"Levi" Eren said softly, that was it, that was all it took for Levi to break.

Levi slid down the wall and balled his hands into fists. He was angry, he was so angry, at them at himself at Eren...No he wasn't mad at Eren, He'd saved him.

"Levi..." Eren was kneeling in front of Levi, not touching him at all, he didn't know what to do.

"Eren...they...I couldn't fight...I called...for you" Levi let out broken words bringing his knees up to his chest. He didn't care if he looked pathetic he was scared.

"I heard you...I got here as fast as I could...That call was terrifying Levi" Eren had still been sleeping when he heard the call of his Omega in trouble. The call sounded like a blood-curdling scream flowing through his brain. He'd woken up and immediately searched for Levi, he found the bag had been emptied so he assumed Levi had come back to camp so he mounted his horse and got back there are soon as he could.

"Levi...Can I...hold you?" Eren could see Levi was vulnerable and he didn't want to spook him.

Levi couldn't manage to summon the words so he just nodded. Eren moved to his side and wrapped his arms around him and pulled Levi as close as he could. Through all the commotion Levi had almost forgotten he was still in the midst of his heat.

Levi was so close to Eren scent glands that he couldn't help but lean up and breath in. Eren noticed and realised they were not in the best place for this.

"Levi...we've got to go"

"A...Alpha...can't move...need you" Shit Levi was falling faster into this heat episode. Eren had no choice. He lifted Levi bridal style and carried his as quickly as he could out to the stables. He needed to get Levi back to the barn.

"Eren...Need you now...please." God Levi begging was definitely Eren Achilles heel. As much as Eren wanted to take Levi there and then, it wouldn't be safe, anyone would walk by.

"Soon...just hold on" Eren mounted the horse, sitting behind Levi so he could support him and keep control of the reigns.

They arrived quickly enough, the smell Levi was producing was intoxicating. Eren had a hard time controlling the horse for the last 10 minutes of the journey. They were here now and Eren wasn't wasting any time.

"...My...My Omega" Erens Alpha purred. Said Omega was taken gentle off of the horse and rushed inside.

"Eren...Eren please...now" Eren obeyed his Omega and they were barely in the door and Levi was scrambling to the floor ass up waiting for Eren to enter him.

Eren lined himself up and shoved once and he was fully seated inside Levi, they didn't need to worry about pregnancy now if it was going to happen it would happen. Not like they didn't try and prevent it earlier.

"Levi...oh fuck Levi" Eren was moaning loudly, hands gripping the older mans hips.

"Alpha...hard...harder!" The Omega demanded. Eren happily complied, thrusting relentlessly into Levi's ass.

"Levi...My Omega"

"Yours fuck...Eren...bond me." Erens thrusts faltered. He wasn't sure he'd heard him right.

"Levi...Are you...Are you sure?" Eren asked still thrusting but a lot slower.

"Ye...Yes I'm sure...Fuck Eren I love you." That wasn't meant to come out.

"I..I love you too Levi" Eren leant closer to Levis neck, just below the ear is where the bond mark would go. Eren gave it a gentle lick.

"Last chance to say no" Levi felt Erens breath against his neck.

"Fuck..Eren please just bond me. I want to be yours...forever" Levi meant it, for the first time he never wanted to be anyone else's. Christ this time last year he didn't even want a mate now he was begging to be bonded.

Eren bit down as hard as he could and broke the skin, his thrusts were picking up again and he was approaching release quickly.

"Levi! I'm going to..." Eren got out.

"Do it Alpha...please fucking do it!" That pushed Levi over the edge and he came hard inside Levi.

"I love you Levi"

"I love you too Eren. My Alpha" Erens heart swelled at the fondness in his words.


	5. Chapter 5

The following months were nothing but hell. Levis heat ended and it turned out he wasn't pregnant. He thanked every god, deity and spirit he could think of. It would have ruined his career.

If the heat taught Levi anything is that he was weak. He had never thought of himself as weak before now, he couldn't function without Eren by his side for nearly a week. He hated it.

As soon as his heat was over he was furious at the men who'd cornered him, he had however managed to instil some fear back into them by methods left unmentioned. He'd enjoyed the payback he had given them, a little too much if he was completely honest with himself. He had one of them crying by the end of it. Erwin wasn't too impressed with Levis unconventional torture methods but considering it was payback he "overlooked" it.

"Look...Isn't that Levi Ackerman? The Omega that's with Eren Yaeger? " Levi was cleaning out one of the stables when he heard them, they started as whispers but they soon didn't care if they were heard. Levi still wasn't used to hearing people talk about him and Eren as being together, it had become a common occurrence the past few weeks, that didn't mean it became normal. It's not like he was ashamed to be with Eren but he had sworn that he would never take a mate. He felt as though he'd let himself down. He hadn't spoken to Eren since the day his heat ended. However, he would need to soon enough. His bond mark was fading and as much as he hated what it meant it kept the other Alphas off of his case. He kept the mark hidden under his Cravat for the most part.

"If you've something to say, say it to my face" He said, turning his head just slightly so he could get a good look at them. He recognised them as the two youngest recruits they had.

"I...Oh god...I'm sorry sir...We heard rumours...we just..." They had gone beetroot red and hung their heads in shame, Levi felt slightly sorry for the poor saps. They had no idea what they were in for here.

"Hey look. I know there are a lot of rumours going around about me. I'll tell you all you wanna know but don't talk about me behind my back!" That came out a lot harsher than he intended but he was sick of people talking about him and not asking him for the facts.

"S...Sorry Corporal" The small blonde boy muttered.

"What's your name kid?" Levi asked, fully turning around to face them fully.

"Er...Erwin Sir" He said, eyes still fixated on the floor. That took Levi by surprise. Erwin wasn't a common name so hearing it making it's way through the ranks again was odd.

"Well Erwin. do you want to ask me anything?" Levi asked, hands on his hips.

"He's 4 years younger than you. You don't think that's wrong?" The older boy beside him chimed in. This one had a bite to him.

"What's your name?" Levi asked.

"Jean" The boy was cold, eyes glassed over, focused and was in no mood for games.

"Well Jean, he is younger than me but that doesn't mean anything. We're both adults and I don't think I need to explain anymore to you" Levi "smiled", if you could call it that, at the boy.

"You're a pervert" Jean shouted as Levi had turned his back on them. There was nothing Levi wanted more right now than to turn around to Jean rip his tongue out through his eye socket and stuff it up his nose. He didn't. He knew that would get him fired and this job was the only thing holding him together right now.

"Levi?" He knew that voice and he could have done without hearing it right at that moment.

"Hey brat" Levi greeted him in his usual way, to an outsider it may have seemed very dismissive but they both knew different.

"Eren Jeager...it's really you...You're not as scary as I thought you'd..." Erwin trailed off, not wanting to embarrass himself further.

The rumours surrounding Levi and Eren had spread far and wide, miles past the confines of the military barracks so even knew recruits knew the story, well they thought they knew the story. There was this massive misconception that Levi had forced himself upon Eren. That was far from the truth but when the rumour mill was grinding there was no stopping it. In the end they just decided to try and ignore the rumours as much as they could. It became hard when the new recruits saw either of them.

"I believe Commander Erwin wants to see you in his office" Eren said before turning and walking away. The only thing he wanted to do was pound that kids face into the dirt but he knew from previous experience that would only earn him several punishments.

"Get back to work! Both of you or I'll throw you in solitary myself" Levi shouted as he followed Eren through the rest of the stables and up the nearest tower.

When they reached the top of the stairwell Eren turned left, Levi knew Erwins office was to the right. That's when Levi realised that Erwin didn't want to see him at all. This was Erens plan, he obviously wanted to talk and he managed to pull it off. Levi had to give the kid credit where it was due, he could be incredibly convincing when he wanted to be.

Eren continued until he came to the end of the corridor he open the last door on the right hand side and stepped in not turning around but expecting Levi to follow him. Levi considered turning on his heal and heading back down to the stables but he knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later and he would rather get the awkwardness out of the way.

Levi entered and shut the door behind him, if this was going to turn into a screaming match he'd rather minimise the amount of people that heard them.

"Am I going to get an explanation then?" Eren said, staring out a window at the end of the room.

Levi wasn't sure how to answer, he didn't have an answer that wouldn't make him sound like an asshole.

"I thought you might want space" That was not the right thing to say and as soon as the words had left his lips Levi regretted them.

"You..what?" Eren slowly turned to face him with a look on his face that Levi had never seen on anyone. He could only describe it as a mixture of shock, disbelief and anger. For the first time in his life he was slightly scared. He knew that was his Omegan instincts taking over, he wasn't scared of Eren but his Omega was terrified of making their Alpha angry.

"Look Kid I wasn't thinking alright. Give me a break. My first heat in 4 years, you rip me a new one and we think I might be pregnant. Not the best start to...whatever this is" Levi gestured to the space between then.

"You can't fuck with my feelings like that. You let me bond you! Do you know what it's like to bond with your destined Omega and then have him ignore you, avoid you, not want you?" Eren was mad now, not just mad he was furious. His normally fascinating green eyes were now practically black.

"Eren I'm sorry. I didn't...Fuck I'm not good at this kid. I never wanted to take a mate you know that!" In the brief time they'd spent together in the shack Levi had explained that he never wanted to mate anyone. He'd seen it go so wrong for some people and he didn't want that happening to him.

"But you have! We mated, we bonded and you ignored all of that for what 3 months now!" Levi was back on his suppressants. Even though he had a mate and his heat could be dealt with easily enough if they had privacy, he considered it a massive inconvenience so decided to just suppress them. He did have orders from Erwin that every six months he had to take a heat whether he wanted to or not.

He'd reluctantly agreed even though he would try and convince him otherwise when the time actually came.

"So what, you're going to get me to fuck you ever six months and then forget about me again?" Eren hissed. Levi's eyes widened slightly. How did he know.

"Yeah Erwin told me. He wanted to me to make sure you actually do it."

"You can't make me kid" Before Levi knew exactly what was going on he was shoved back against they door they had walked through not moments before.

"Stop calling me a kid!" Levi knew Eren had a temper but this was nothing he'd experienced before.

Levi started shaking, once again not voluntarily. His Omega was terrified and the pheromones the Alpha was emitting were enough to have Levi bowing his head in submission. Upon seeing the signs Eren backed off just as quickly as he'd approached.

"Levi I'm sorry" Eren felt a pang of guilt strike his chest.

"Don't be...Don't really have control of it around you. It's reacting on it's own" That was true, around his Alpha Levi could be putty in Erens hands or scared to death in a matter of seconds. His Alpha had a hold of him and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"I'm so pissed at you" Eren said through gritted teeth. Levi knew he was trying to calm himself so saying it out loud might allow the feelings to subside slightly. It didn't look like it had worked though.

The good thing about Levi is that he wasn't like a normal Omega. He fought his primal instincts and had a lot of Alpha traits. His temper being one of them. Pushing his Omega thought into the back of his mind Levi marched over to Eren and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pinned him to one of the desks nearby.

"You think I don't care about you?" Levi all but screamed.

"I don't think you know how to care! Have you ever cared about anyone before" It was meant as a rhetorical question but Levi couldn't help letting it sink in a bit deeper than it should have.

"Of course I fucking care!" Levi let Eren go and took a few steps backward.

"Then why've you been avoiding me? I was scared I'd hurt you and that's why you didn't walk to talk to me. Then after a few weeks...I didn't know what to think. You ignored all of my messages and..." Eren trailed off, not knowing where that sentence was going. It was so emotion ridden that he was scared to say anymore.

Levi didn't have a good explanation as to why he'd been ignoring Eren. When he had eventually came too from his heat ridden haze he was unsure of what exactly had happened over the previous few days. At first he'd wanted to ignore Eren and hoped he'd forget about him, he even considered transferring to a different area, it was then that the feelings started and Levi realised they'd bonded and his Omega wouldn't let him leave just like that. He must have been completely out of it if he'd allowed a bond to take place.

"I'm sorry alright! I don't know what else to say Eren...I fucked up" Levi said the last part in a hushed whisper, he subconsciously ran the tips of his fingers over the bond mark on the top of his shoulder near his neck.

"You regret it?" Erens voice was so quite if Levi hadn't been listening it would have gone unheard. There was a sadness in his voice and Levi knew why. When an Omega asks their Alpha to bond with them it's the biggest sign of love for the pair. If Levi regretted the bond there was no telling how the Alpha would react. Unbonding was rarely heard of but it did happen, Levi only knew that it would be an excruciating process for both Alpha and Omega.

"I...I don't want to! I just. Fuck Eren you're eighteen years old! You had your whole life ahead of you and I..." Eren shot him a look that made him shut up mouth. Eren then hung his head and focused his eyes on the floor.

"It doesn't matter when it happened Levi. We were meant to be together. You felt it didn't you? The morning in the mess hall before your heat fully started. It doesn't matter if I was eighteen or eighty, as soon as we saw each other this would have happened" Eren had white knuckled the desk while speaking.

"I just...fuck kid I don't know what else to say...I like you...I do but...this can't work. Not while we're both in the Survey Corps. It'll fuck us up, not just in the literal sense." Eren gave Levi a confused look.

"You go on a mission without me. You get separated from the group or the group has to stay out longer than intended. I'd bet my last meal I'd end up killing half the soldiers in the barracks just to get to you and I wouldn't even spare them a second thought because all I'd be thinking about is getting to you." Levi wasn't sure when he'd moved but he was standing less than a foot from Eren right now.

"We could make it work" Eren said, the innocence in his voice was almost enough to make Levi blush.

"How do you expect us to do that kid?" Levi asked folding his arms tightly across his chest. Levi wasn't opposed to hearing the kid out. He doubted it would be a great idea but he'd let him have his say.

"If we're both on the same section on all missions we won't have to separate" Levi stared, open mouthed. Yeah it wasn't a great idea, it was a ridiculous idea.

"You do realise I've had years more training and experience than you? They'd never let us go on a mission together. You'd die one the first day." Levi said bluntly.

"Have you seen me training?" Eren asked, there was a hint of confidence to his voice.

"I've been avoiding you remember. No I haven't seen any of your training.

"At least you admit that you've been avoiding me. Anyway before you say that I'd get myself killed come watch me train tomorrow. I've done the best in my class and I think I could give you a run for your money out there" Eren said, a cocky smiling spreading like wildfire across his face.

Levi didn't want to admit that he'd heard that Eren was an incredibly quick learner and he'd also been receiving top marks in all of his classes. People were even more impressed with how quickly he came to grips with the 3DM Gear.

"Ok kid you've got a deal but I'm adding something to it. If you're as good as you say then I'll get you extra training and if by then you still want to try and be on the same squad as me then by all means knock yourself out. Deal?" Levi grinned leaning closer.

Eren moved with lightning speed and placed a quick kiss on Levis lips. He didn't let his lips linger for fear that Levi would change his mind.

"Deal"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Eren was up at 6am on the dot. He was giddy with excitement. He was on kitchen duty that morning which he had tried to swap multiple times with anyone who'd passed him the previous evening but it wasn't happening.

"You're up early brat" Eren hadn't heard Levi enter the kitchen so he jumped slightly at the voice breaking the silence. Eren smiled at him but continued stirring the porridge he was attending to.

"Not even a good morning?" Levi asked, a small smile forming.

"Good Morning Corporal" Eren said. He knew there was no need to keep up appearances when it was just himself and Levi but he had a feeling Levi liked it this way.

Levi had been speaking to Erwin well into the early hours of the morning so he wasn't sure why he was awake so early. Erwin had eventually agreed, after hours of deliberation, to allow Eren into Levi's team if he managed to pass so kind of vigorous test. There would also be a team test which he'd have to pass with flying colours, the only catch being Levi wasn't permitted to tell Eren any of this.

He had to admit he was slightly excited to see Eren training. He hadn't been lying when he said he'd heard that Eren was the best in class. He knew how to use the 3DM Gear like he was born wearing it.

"Ready for today?" Levi asked not moving from the doorway. Nobody else seemed to be awake yet but it wouldn't be long before they were flooding the mess hall.

"As ready as I'll ever be Corporal." Eren's brow furrowed slightly for a moment. "Do you remember how you felt when we first saw each other in there?" Eren nodded his head towards the seating area of the hall.

Levi felt that warm feeling start to bubble in his belly, just like it always did when he allowed his mind to wonder back to that day.

"Of course I do. Why?" Levi asked, a small frown appearing.

"I just...I don't know. I sometimes wonder if you regret it..." Eren had his insecurities. He was only eighteen after all. Levi had to cut him some slack for that reason but he wished Eren would stop asking that.

"I don't. That's all I'm saying on the subject" Levi unfolded his arms and went to leave the kitchen when he decided now might be a good time to show Eren that he didn't regret it. He crossed the kitchen and took Erens face into his hands.

"See this" He pointed Eren head towards the bond mark. "I'm yours. You made that perfectly clear. Stop worrying" Levi kissed Eren quickly before retreating from the kitchen and back to his quarters.

Levi dressed and paced his quarters for what seemed like an eternity. Breakfast had finished over an hour ago. Levi hadn't told Eren an exact time he wanted to see him train so Eren needed to be training all day. Levi knew that the shitty brat would probably push himself to the brink of exhaustion until sunset if Levi didn't turn up so he decided to be nice and head down early.

Levi made his way out to the training area and was quick to realise that everyone knew what was happening today. It didn't take Levi long to know who'd blabbed. Hange, that big mouthed four eyed nutcase. Levi liked her in small doses. She was good at what she did but that didn't take away the fact that she was batshit crazy most of the time. She was standing in the doorway leading out into the training area with the biggest smile plastered across her face.

"I will kill you for this four eyes!" He muttered as he passed.

"Come on the Jaeger, show me what you can bring to the team. Seeing as everyone knows why we're here anyway" Levi shot a look toward Hange who was still sniggering to herself, yep absolutely nuts.

"Yes Corporal" He was geared up and ready to go. He had a small smirk on his lips.

Luckily their training area had plenty of abandon building so they could use their 3DM gear without fear of damaging buildings that were in use.

Eren wasted no time in propelling himself through the air and spinning, he landed perfectly on one of the branches, he turned and smirked at the group staring up at him. He knew he had to pull out all of the stops if he was to impress his Corporal...his Alpha.

"Well done Eren" Erwin called from behind Levi. Levi didn't bother turning around, he knew Erwin would come and stand right next to him.

"He's good isn't he?" Erwin asked.

"He's more than good" Levi said, he hadn't meant for the comment to leave his mouth, he wasn't wrong though.

"Think he'll make it?"

"I have faith in him."

"You ready for the team exercise?" Levis heart sank when he remembered that part. He'd momentarily forgotten that he was involved in this little display too.

"Not as ready as I should be. So what's the plan?" Levi asked, temporarily taking his eyes off Eren who was still flitting from tree to tree taking down the cardboard models of titans they used for training.

Erwin pulled Eren out of earshot of the other cadets.

"You know Hange's been keeping one of the small abnormals in the cellar?" Erwin said trying to keep his facial expression as neutral as possible.

"Unfortunately. What about it?" Levi winced at the thought. He'd told her is was a stupid idea but shitty glasses never listened to anyone.

"We're letting it lose, on you. We're setting your gear up to malfunction and Eren will need to save you" Levi couldn't hear anything anymore, all he was hearing was white noise. They were going to set an abnormal on him? Without his gear? It would kill him, he knew that for sure.

"Levi?" He could vaguely hear his name. His thoughts were racing and his mind was reeling. Erwin couldn't be serious.

"Corporal!" Erwin authoritarian voice cut through his wondering thoughts like a knife through butter.

"Have you lost your mind entirely?" Levi asked, still staring at the patch of ground that was, at that moment, much more interesting that Erwins face.

"He has to know the danger Levi. You're the only one he'd risk life and limb for..." Erwin stopped when he was met with a look of death from Levi. The man may be short but one look would be enough to make even the strongest men run for cover.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to let you dangle him in front of an abnormal just to say my sorry ass then you are sadly mistaken" Levi began to walk away but soon felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We have snipers in every corner of the yard, every tree, every wall. They're armed with tranquilisers and at a seconds notice they're fire. We've also inserted taser implants into its neck so we can shock it internally for a bit more control. You won't be in danger Levi and neither will Eren. He won't know that but it's the best way to see how he reacts under pressure when there's a titan lose" Levi hated to admit it but Erwin had a point. He wasn't stupid, as much as Levi wanted to call him that, he really wasn't. He had thought this plan through down to the smallest detail.

"I swear to god Erwin if that thing hurts one hair on his head I will not stop until it, you and Hange are dead!" Levi growled through gritted teeth. Levi Ackerman was definitely not a normal Omega.

"You can tell him that this was all my idea, that I wouldn't let you two on the same team unless he passed this test." Erwin said turning his attention back to Eren who had successfully taken out all the cardboard titans that crossed him path.

"You can bet your ass I'm blaming you. I swear to go Erwin, he gets hurt you will wish for death"


	7. Chapter 7

Levi couldn't believe what he had agreed to. He was fuming as he walked back into the barracks. He didn't even stop to talk to Eren who was smiling wildly as he passed.

"Levi?" Levi knew it wouldn't take Eren long to excuse himself and follow him in.

"What?" Levi shouldn't have snapped as much as he did. Eren didn't even know what was going to happen tomorrow.

"...I thought you'd be proud of me...I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough..I tried" Eren stopped walking and hung his head. Levi couldn't put the boy through any more pain.

Levi walked over to where Eren was standing and cupped one sides of his face.

"You did great Eren. Better than. I was speaking with Erwin and the task for tomorrow is going to be... less than pleasant shall we say." Levi had sworn not to say anything but good god it was killing every fibre of his being not to tell Eren to cut and run.

"Did he tell you what it was?" Eren asked, his innocence was so prominent, Levi wanted to tell him everything but he knew Erwin would have his head on the chopping block if he did. If there was one thing that Erwin took seriously it was the formation of his squads.

"Not fully. He just said it'd be the biggest test of your life and that'd it would test you in more ways than one" That was the biggest understatement of the century. Levi could be killed tomorrow just so Eren could join his squad on patrols and missions.

"I can handle it. I'll do it for you...For us" Eren looked so pleased with himself.

"Eren...What ever happens. Please be safe. I can't lose you." Levi said looking him in the eye.

"I'll be fine Corporal" Eren smiled happily.

The night passed slowly, Levi had ordered Eren to get some sleep before the next task. He had tried to argue that he wasn't tired but it was evident by the way he kept yawning ever few minutes. Levi on the other hand had no hope of getting to sleep. He had a monumental task ahead of him tomorrow. Normally something like this would be childs play to him, but not when Erens life was at stake.

Levi stayed curled around Eren as he slept. He would never admit it but he loved cuddling, Eren was always so warm. He fell asleep eventually but when he woke he knew it was nowhere near long enough.

"Good morning" Eren was never a morning person so it surprised Levi that he was awake before him.

"Morning. You're up early" He commented.

"Couldn't sleep anymore" Eren replied.

"Commander Erwin said he wants us in his office in an hour." Eren added. Erwin had already been there, just great.

"Come on brat, get off I need to shower." Levi said shoving Eren off of him. The shower was completely pointless. He'd be sweaty later that morning anyway. That is, if he made it back. He stopped those thoughts in their tracks. He couldn't let his mind wonder down that track, it would do more harm than good.

"Can I join you?" Eren asked, a small smirk on his face. Normally the answer would be a flat out no but today was different, after today they may not get another chance.

"Sure" He said. That one word was enough to put a massive smile on Eren's face and in that moment it was worth it.

They took longer than usual in the shower, Eren completely taking advantage of the fact that they wouldn't need to clean up after themselves in there. Levi wasn't going to complain, not today. He was putting on a brave face but underneath it all he was a nervous wreck.

It was no secret that he was in love with Eren, it was talked about throughout the barracks. Levi was still the only Omega in the Survey Corps. This made their relationship even more fragile. However after many discussions with Erwin he had agreed to consider Omegas in the squad the next time they were enrolling.

They both dressed quickly and headed to meet Erwin. Levi was having trouble keeping his nerves in check and as soon as they were inside Erwin's office he began pacing. That only meant one thing to Eren and that was that he had something on his mind.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Eren asked, his voice filled with that sweet innocence that made Levi's cold heart melt a little.

"Nothing for you to worry about brat" Levi retorted, flashing him a very small, blink and you'd miss it, kind of smile.

"Good morning" Erwin greeted them both.

"Good morning Commander" Eren greeted him as formally as he always did. Levi remained silent. He wasn't really in the talking mood.

"Eren, today is your last task. I won't lie to you, it's going to be the worst one yet but I have every faith in you that you can do it." Erwin was trying to be as positive as possible but given the circumstances they faced it was difficult even from the experienced commander. Yes the task was his idea but that didn't mean he didn't know the risks involved. He hoped he didn't live to regret this decision.

"Commander...Can I ask why...why do you want me to succeed so badly? I thought you wouldn't want me in the more elite squads yet" Eren asked inquisitively. That elicited a sign from Erwin.

"I'll be honest with you Eren. Normally I wouldn't even give someone the chance to prove themselves but if I don't at least let you try I will never hear the end of it and my best soldier may abandon me" Erwin looked up at Levi who had finally stopped pacing. He was standing by the door with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Damn right." Those were the only words he was going to get.

"So you see Eren I need you to do well so that humanity's strongest doesn't give up on humanity"

"Don't call me that. Not in front of him" Levi spat. He always thought that name made him sound pretentious.

"Sorry" Erwin said. He got up from his desk and went to the window like he was looking for something in particular.

Levi was aware that he was a vital part of this last task but he hadn't been told the details of his involvement which made him incredibly uneasy.

"You're free to go. We'll call for you when we need you" Erwin said, not tearing his gaze away from the window for a split second.

"Thank you Commander." Eren got up and went to stand beside Levi.

"Go on kid, I'll catch up with you in a minute" Levi gave Eren's arm a slight squeeze. Eren didn't question him which Levi was grateful for.

As soon as Eren had left the room Levi turned to face Erwin.

"So. What shitty situation have you got planned for today?" Levi asked, brows furrowed.

"You'll see" That was all Erwin said, he didn't look like he was going to elaborate either.

"Tsk, typical" Levi walked out of his office and eventually caught up with Eren.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Eren didn't seem phased at what was happening today and the Levi realise why. Eren had no idea what Erwin had planned for him, for either of them. He was still under the impression that it would just be another task, similar to the one's he'd undertaken the past two days.

"Want to take a walk outside?" Eren asked looking at Levi with those piercing green eyes that Levi couldn't help but fall into every time he looked at him. Levi nodded.

When they were far enough away from prying eyes Levi took advantage of the privacy and pushed Eren up against the nearest tree and began to ravish his mouth with his own. Erens eyes went wide, it took him a moment to respond but when he did it was fierce.

"Levi...stop..." Levi stopped immediately. Eren's voice was shaky and Levi noticed the change. He took a few steps back.

"Did you hear that?" Eren asked.

"Shit" Levi replied.

"Do you know what it is?" Eren was standing ready to fight, but that was pointless with what was coming for them.

"Fucking Hange and her fucked up experiments" Levi muttered.

"I'd heard rumours does she actually keep titans?" Eren asked curiosity thick in his voice.

"Unfortunately yes"

"So that noise we heard?" Eren didn't need to finish that sentence, Levi knew what he was asking.

"Erern, gear now!" Levi commanded sprinting off in the direction of the stables. They'd left their gear there the day before, they knew they'd need it today so there was no point lugging it through the barracks.

They reached the stables within seconds of each other and quickly began to get into their gear. Years of practice meant that Levi could do it in his sleep, Eren on the other had didn't have practice putting in on in a hurry. After he'd secured his own gear in place Levi darted to Eren to finish securing his.

They hurried outside to see a crowd had gathered, the noise had obviously alerted them that something was wrong.

"Eren?" Connie called from the crowd. Connie had been accepted just before Eren. They'd known each other since school.

"Connie, What the hell is going on?" Connie looked nervous.

"One of squad leader Hanges...Titans...it's broken lose" Erens jaw dropped and his blood ran cold. He'd seen what those things could do and the fact that there was one now lose around the barracks was terrifying.

"There's something else too..." He hesitated.

"It's a...it's an abnormal" Levi's expression didn't change much but he had to give some indication of shock. He wasn't meant to know that this was all part of Erwins messed up plan for Erens initiation into Levis squad. If Eren was hurt during this he would never forgive himself for not warning him.

"Everyone get back inside!" Levi shouted moving forward and trying to usher the crowd inside.

Soon enough there were only himself and Eren left in the yard. Less than a moment later the ground began to shake and the ugliest thing Eren had ever seen rounded the corner. It was definitely abnormal, it's run was nothing like the other Titans.

"Eren! Trees!" The forest wasn't too far behind them and they could definitely reach it in time.

Eren propelled himself into the trees and managed to get a pretty good head start. Levi released the trigger and shot forward himself. The Titan was gaining speed faster than they'd ever seen, even for an abnormal this was ridiculous. It came barrelling through the trees knocking anything in it's path.

"Eren! Faster!" Levi shouted, Eren doubled back on himself and shot himself to the right of the Titan.

"Don't kill him!" Hange was screaming from stables. How can she still care about that thing knowing that it was putting Eren and Levi in danger. Did she know this was a test? Did Erwin even let her know he'd be releasing on of her sordid experiments. Levi made a mental note to ask him, if he survived long enough that was. This Titan was out for blood and it would either end up with the Titan dead or one of them dead. Levi had to stop thinking at that point. He'd never survive if he let his mind wonder. He'd think of all the what ifs later.

"Levi! On your left!" Eren scream pierced Levi's ears and brought him back to the hell that was their current reality.

"Shit" Levi had to manoeuvre quickly to avoid it's greedy hand reaching out to grab him. He fired the grapples again but this time no wire appeared and his current line snapped midair. He was suddenly falling and he was falling fast. Before he knew it the Titan had him in the palm of his hand and began squeezing tighter and tighter.

Levi quickly remembered what Erwin had said the day before, they were going to set his gear up to malfunction so he couldn't get too far. They must have done it last night. He was going to kill Erwin when he saw him. Regardless of the plan this was suicide.

"LEVI!"" Eren screamed so loudly the Titan took his attention off of Levi for a second to stare at him. Eren was soon flying through the trees at record speed . He was making his way to Levi and the look in his told Levi that this Titan wouldn't last very long.

Eren threw everything he had into slicing the nape of the Titans neck. The Titan managed to dodge most of the attacks and the ones he didn't didn't quite cut the nape.

Eren landed on one of the thick tree branches and launched himself one last time at the beast. It was evident Eren was running out of energy and by the looks of things Levi was running low on oxygen. With all the energy he had left Eren swung his blades and slashed a deep cut in nape of the Titans neck. There was another sound that filled the air at that moment. A sound that ricochet off the trees was one that would forever be etched in the memory of those present. Levi's scream, a blood curdling scream. This was something no one had ever heard. His body plummeted toward the ground as he fell from the Titans grasp.


	8. Chapter 8

Erwin had been completing paperwork when Connie barged into his office. No one normally entered the Commander's office without knocking so this drew his attention immediately.

"Commander. I'm sorry Sir but you have to come quick...It's...Captain Levi" Erwin was on his feet and running as fast as his feet would carry him out to the stables. Connie hot on his heels.

Erwin wondered what could have gone wrong. He had snipers placed and Hange put the implants in herself. He rounded the corner out of the last tower and the sight he saw was enough to break even his stone covered heart.

Eren was on his knees beside Levi, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was crying Levis name.

Hange approached Erwin first, the look on Erwins face was sour enough to curdle milk but Hange never did care to read people first.

"The implant failed! Erwin the snipers aren't there!" Hange babbled. Erwin pushed past her and went over to where Levi lay.

"Eren, we need to get him to hospital" Erwin said, he noticed that Eren was holding onto Levi's hand as tight as he could.

"I...I tried to move him but his shoulder started grinding..." Eren trailed off, a sob escaping his throat.

"Medical staff are on their way. Eren you need to move" He's made a quick call on his way out, if Levi was hurt he needed immediate medical attention. Erwin didn't know the extent of Levi's injuries at that point but his policy was better safe than sorry.

"I'm not leaving him!" Eren growled, the Alpha in him sensing something was very wrong with his Omega.

Erwin was a lot older than Eren however so when Erwin pushed out his pheromones Eren backed off and reluctantly let go of Levi's lifeless hand. He couldn't lose him, he couldn't.

Eren saw that there were medical staff approaching and moved out of the way. They gathered Levi onto a stretcher and carried him off.

The crowd that had gathered were being ushered inside by Hange and Connie. They would be talking about this incident for weeks to come.

Eren couldn't bring himself to move from his position on the floor. Connie had tried coaxing him inside but that had ended in Eren snapping at Connie and sent him running for the hills. Eren had a temper on him. Erwin had given up, he knew Eren wouldn't budge easily and he had more important matters to take care of. Why weren't the snipers in place? Why did the implants fail? There were so many questions that needed answering and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Eren?" A small voice called from behind him. It was Erwin the little kid who was questioning Levi by the stables.

"What do you want kid?" Eren said, it took a few moments to realise what he'd called Erwin. Levi always called him kid and that thought brought forth a fresh wave of tears.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Erwin said weakly. Eren nearly laughed in his face.

"You're sorry? What the hell are you sorry for!" Eren snapped and Erwin ran off. Eren was once again left on his own. He willed his legs to be strong enough to take him to the hospital but every time he tried to get up he just didn't have the strength.

Minutes turned to hours as time ticked by. Night fell and Eren knew he shouldn't be out this late. He hadn't moved since they took Levi away.

The Titan had smouldered and disappeared after a few hours, much to Hange's disappointment Eren imagined, she did enjoy playing with those things.

"Jaeger! Get your ass inside now!" It was Commander Erwin. Eren didn't respond, he didn't even look up and meet the Commanders eyes.

Erwin had had enough of this. He walked up to Eren and grabbed his collar, he half dragged him through the barracks and up into his office.

"Sit down and listen!" He was pissed, that was evident. He threw Eren into the chair on the other side of his desk.

"You've been sitting, feeling sorry for yourself ever since Levi got hurt! What kind of Alpha are you?" The question his Eren like a freight train, his eyes met Erwin's and Erwin knew he'd finally hit home.

"I don't know how to be an Alpha ok. He's stronger than me! This is so fucked up! He should be the Alpha not me!" Eren screamed. He was on the verge of tears again.

"Well you'd better learn quickly kid because this is serious. If I'm honest, I agree with you. He should be the Alpha, he has all the qualities of one but we don't choose what we are, we just have to live with it" Erwin took a seat and stared Eren down.

"How is he?" Eren said, he felt so small in that moment.

"Not good. Broken ribs and they're doing test for spinal injuries tomorrow." Erwin explained.

"Spinal injuries?" Eren echoed. Erwin nodded.

"He hit the ground at a weird angle and they're not sure if...shit...they don't know if he'll walk again if there is spinal damage" Erwin couldn't look at Eren anymore. He let his gaze wonder to the corner of the room.

This was all his fault. If he hadn't come up with the stupid plan then Levi would never have gotten hurt. This will be something that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

"How...How did it get out?" Eren asked. This was a question Erwin had dreaded.

How could he explain that this was all his idea, using Levi as his final task, releasing the abnormal and using Levi as bait. It was his fault that the snipers hadn't shown up, he realised that on the command he'd sent out he'd told them an actual time instead of telling them to be there all day. He hated himself for being so distracted that he messed up that detail. He didn't know why the implants had failed yet, that mystery would be left down to Hange. Hange's fate hung in the balance once she figured out what had gone wrong with the implants.

"I...I don't know Eren" He lied.

Eren hung his head. He needed to get to the hospital. What he'd say once he got there he had no idea but he just knew he needed to see Levi for himself.

"I need to see him" Eren said, voice surprisingly calm, all things considered.

"We'll have someone escort you" Erwin said nodding.

Eren was escorted from Erwins office to the medical centre, the closest thing they had to a hospital , in record time. He couldn't help but let Erwins words sink further into his mind. What if Levi couldn't walk again? What would become of his role in the military? What would become of him and Eren? Would Eren need to leave as well?

His mind was so flustered he didn't even noticed that they'd actually arrived at the hospital. A nurse came to great them. Erwin had obviously informed her that they were on their way.

"Mr Jaeger?" She asked, her name tag said Isabel.

"Eren Jaeger, that's me" Eren was still trying to get his head around what Erwin had said but he tried to focus as much as he could on the present.

He followed Isabel through multiple doors until they were about to enter one at the very end of a long corridor. She stopped just before pushing the door open.

"Sweetie, I have to warn you of a few things. He's not awake but it's likely he can still hear you. He's badly bruised and swollen, he may not look exactly how you remember him."

It had only been a few hours since the accident, how much could one person change in that time?

"I'll let you have some time with him. I don't have to do my rounds for another twenty minutes" She said sweetly, she opened the door and stepped aside. The officers who'd accompanied him left soon after.

Eren glanced around the room, there was no one else there. Levi was lying on a bed in the middle of the room. White blankets covered his body but left his arms free, there were multiple wires leading from his body to multiple IVs located next to his bed. He was wearing an oxygen mask and he had and SpO2 monitor attached to one of his fingers. If someone had taken Eren into this room and told him it was Levi he would have called them a blatant liar.

Levis face was swollen almost beyond recognition. The bruising was what surprised Eren most. Levi's arms were different shades of blues blacks and purples. That was where the Titan had grabbed him and squeezed. Eren could only imagine the state of his chest, considering Erwin had already mentioned that there were multiple broken ribs.

Eren made his way over the Levi. He tried to remember that Isabel had said that there was a high possibility that Levi could hear him and he needed to let him know he was here.

"Levi..." Eren whispered. He felt stupid talking to someone who wasn't able to talk back but he continued.

"I'm here...I'm sorry it took a while..." He began. He pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I should have been quicker. If...When you get better I'll never let you get hurt again" Eren placed his hand on top of Levi's just like he had done back at the training area.

He sat there for a long time, stroking Levi's hand. Multiple nurses had been in an out a couple of times. He knew that visiting hours were over but all the staff had been informed that Eren was Levi's Alpha and none of them dared to ask him to leave. He also wasn't causing any trouble so there wasn't really a problem.

"Can I get you anything honey?" Isabel asked, he hadn't even notice her come in so he jumped slightly.

"I think I'm ok thank you." He responded with a small smile. He was grateful that they let him stay after hours, now he was with Levi he didn't want to leave.

"I can get a make shift bed in here if it'd make you more comfortable" Isabel said, not wanting to sound pushy but Eren looked like he needed sleep.

Eren couldn't help but smile at her gesture, he nodded in response and she scurried out of the room.

"They're letting me stay with you Levi" He said. Levi hadn't made any movement since Eren arrived but that was normal he was told.

Isabel came back into the room with a fold out camping style bed. Ones similar to what they'd used on missions. He set up the bed beside Levi's own with Isabels help. He was still within reach and barely let his hand go to get into the bed. Isabel let him have his privacy again once she'd delivered a small tray of food that Eren practically inhaled.

"I didn't realise how much I'd miss your voice. I mean I know we didn't talk for nearly a month but that was different. We'd only just made up and now...now this. You have to wake up Levi, please" Eren gripped his Omegas hand tight as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

For the first time in years Eren had a dream, no dream was the wrong word for it, this was a nightmare. Levi had been crushed by the Titan, there was no bringing him to hospital. He was a pile of blood and bones on the ground. Eren sat bolt upright in bed sweating covering his body. He turned to his right to see Levi still unconscious but he was alive.

Eren must have drifted off again at some point because the next thing he knew his entire bed was being shoved out of the way. He lost his grasp on Levi and panicked. He soon realised what was going on, there were nurses and doctors surrounding the bed and then he heard it, a noise he'd never forget. Levi was flatlining. Levi was dying. Eren couldn't move, he noticed that Isabel was one of the nurses at Levi's side. She glanced at him with sadness in her eyes.

Eren's blood had never run so cold. He was losing his mate, his Omega and his Alpha didn't know what to do. A defibrillator was wheeled into the room and the pads were placed on Levi's pale bruised chest. They charged the machine and let the shock flow through Levi's body. Nothing happened. They charged again. Still nothing. Eren was shaking uncontrollably. The third time they shocked him Eren noted the sound in the room changed, he had a pulse. He was fighting. He was alive.

The feelings that passed through Eren at that moment are some he will never be able to describe. The doctors check Levi's vitals and must have been satisfied with the results as one by one they filed out of the room. The nurses were soon to follow, all except Isabel who went and sat next to Eren.

"We don't know what happened. The alarm went off when his vitals dropped and then it all happened so fast." She explained. Eren could only nod in understanding. She left him alone soon after with the promise that she would return every thirty minutes to check on both of them.

Eren slowly made his way over to Levi's side again, afraid to touch him in case he set anything off.

"Please don't leave me Levi" Eren always knew he was different. He didn't have all the characteristics of a normal Alpha. Levi wasn't a typical Omega either, that's why they fit so well together, regardless of the age gap.

Eren always thought he'd present as an Omega because he was always told he had a 'soft side'. His family however always hoped he'd be an Alpha and they were overjoyed when they got their wish. Eren however wasn't sure how he felt about, it's not like he could change it but he didn't have to like every aspect. He wasn't hard as nails or incredibly strong. He cared too much about everything.

"I'll be strong for us Levi. I'll be here when you wake up" Eren sat on the bed which he'd pushed back into it's original position and took Levi's hand again. He wasn't going anywhere until Levi was awake, he didn't care how long that took or how pissed off Erwin got that he missed his classes and training. He wasn't leaving Levi alone.


	9. Chapter 9

The minutes slowly turned into hours and in time became days. Eren completely lost track of time. It wasn't until Erwin had come into the room and told him to get out and shower that he realised he'd nearly been there a week without showering. Levi would murder him if he found out.

That had been a few days ago now and Levi still hadn't moved. The doctors had run various tests over the past week and a half and they came to the conclusion that there wasn't any spinal damage so that was something. They still weren't sure why he hadn't woken up yet. He hadn't hit his head and the CT scan came back clear. It was a waiting game for all of them.

"Eren?" Eren had been off in his own little world and hadn't heard the door opening. Hange was standing there clutching the door with both hands looking sheepish. She hadn't come to visit since the accident happened. Erwin told him it was because she was up to her eye balls in work but Eren didn't believe that. Hange and Levi had been friends since he joined the military and there was no way she wouldn't visit him immediately.

"Come in" Eren said, trying to smile but it ended up more of a grimace.

"How's he doing?" She asked quietly as if not to wake him. She sounded like she'd been crying only moments before. Eren didn't quite know how to answer the question.

"He's...still with us. CT scan came back clear and he's clear of spinal damage. They don't know why he's not waking up..." Eren trailed off, he glanced sideways to look at Hange, she was crying.

"I'm...I'm so sorry...so sorry" She was muttering under her breath. Eren wanted to say that this wasn't her fault but he couldn't help but harbour some hate towards the fact that if she didn't keep those damn Titans Levi wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"It was an accident. Just...maybe stop keeping Titans. They're killers, not pets" Eren shouldn't really be talking to a squad leader this way but he couldn't help it. He didn't feel like he was in the military right now.

"I never...he wasn't supposed to...the implants...Erwin said..." She was speaking in broken sentences and Eren couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"What?" He asked.

With that she shot up out of her chair and over to the door. She glanced back at him and he could have sworn she mouth an I'm sorry but he couldn't be sure.

Eren got up and stood beside Levi. He looked so peaceful, they'd managed to remove most of the IVs. The main one he had in now was to keep him hydrated while he lay comatose.

"Please wake up Levi" Eren held him hand gently. His Alpha was going crazy and it was taking every inch of self control he had not to rip the heads off of all the doctors and nurses that dare enter the room.

"Jaeger" Eren knew that voice, he dropped Levis hand and went to sit in the chair he'd taken residence in the last few weeks. If it wasn't the chair it was the make shift bed the hospital had made up for him.

"You had a visitor earlier?" Erwin was obviously referring to Hanji. Eren simply nodded in response.

"How did she seem?" Eren looked at Erwin, that was a strange question even for him.

"Upset. Very upset." Eren was recalling what she had muttered just before fleeing the room.

"She said...she said something about implants and then she said your name. I asked what she meant but when I did she ran out of the room. Do you know what she meant?" Eren asked, he needed some answers and if it meant finding out how the Titan got out he wasn't afraid to ask these questions.

Erwin seemed to pale at the question. He knew something, he had to Eren thought. His face completely changed.

"Commander? Do you know how the Titan got out?" Eren didn't know what to think. Why would Commander Erwin release a Titan into the grounds? He's seen what they can do to people. He could have swallowed Levi whole. He may never wake up again.

"Eren I..."

"Do you know how the Titan got out?!" Eren snarled through gritted teeth. Erwin was cornered, he could either lie and get out of there or tell the truth and face the wrath of an angry Alpha. Yes Eren was a lot younger than Erwin and he probably wasn't as strong but Erwin wasn't stupid enough to underestimate Eren when it came to Levi. Their bond was new and therefore at it's strongest which meant Eren would lay down his life for Levi.

"I...I don't know what happened. I need to find out. Not just for your sake but for the sake of the Corps" Erwin stood just as quick as Hanji had and began making his way towards the door. Eren wasn't being fobbed off with another half arsed excuse. He was getting his answers one way or another.

"ERWIN!" Eren reached the door before the Commander, he slammed his palm so hard against the door he was sure he heard a scream from the other side.

"Tell me whatever you're hiding or so help me I will rip your throat out here and now!" Eren's teeth were gritted and his veins were pulsing.

"Eren look we can talk about this when Levi wakes up." Erwin tried to grab the handle of the door but Eren wasn't moving and neither was that door.

"What if he doesn't wake up!" Eren didn't want to entertain that idea but he needed to say it. His Alpha felt like it was about to tear through his chest cavity to rip Erwin limb from limb if he didn't get answers.

"Eren. I'm sorry..." Erwin began. He didn't have a choice now. He was backed into a corner with no escape route.

"Eren...It wasn't meant to go this far. We had the implants and the snipers...both failed and this is my fault." Eren wanted to speak but his mouth couldn't form words.

"The final test. Your final test was...the Titan was your final test. We wanted to see if you could protect Levi if his gear failed at all beyond the wall. We...shit...We set his gear up to fail and that was when you should have come in and saved him...We had Hanji put implants in it's neck and we had snipers on the roof. The implants...they failed and the snipers...Eren I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say" Erwin was talking to the floor by this point. He'd said everything he could think of. A thousand sorry's couldn't fix this now.

Eren lowered his arm from the door. He didn't look Erwin in the eye, he made his way slowly back over to Levi's bedside taking his hand into his own.

"You can leave" Eren said. Cold and distant, nothing unexpected. If Erwin was honest with himself he had expected Eren to punch him. He was relieved that it hadn't become physical. He exited the room quietly before Eren changed his mind.

Eren looked down at Levi who was still peacefully unconscious. Eren wondered if he would ever see those beautiful eyes open again. Would he ever hear Levi's laugh again? He hadn't heard it much and he wanted to hear it a lot more.

Eren was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely registered the beeping on Levi's monitor. Nurses rushed in, Isobel being one of them.

"What's happening?" Eren asked, panic written all over his face. Isobel turned to him and practically pushed him out of the room.

"We'll call you when he's stable" Eren's Alpha growled at her but she didn't seem fazed she continued pushing until he was on the other side of the door.

"LEVI!" Eren screamed. He needed to be in there. What was happening? He seemed perfectly fine a few moments ago.

*Meanwhile*

Erwin trudged back to the barracks, a fuzzy head and a heavy heart weighing him down. He'd risked so much and it had backfired. He could lose his best soldier and a good friend.

He decided against going straight back to his office and detoured through Levi's. As expected it was in an almost immaculate condition bar a few pieces of paper spread out on his desk. Erwin decided to straighten them up before leaving. He knew Levi would appreciate the gesture. He began placing them into two neat piles at the edge of the desk. It wasn't until he reached the last piece of paper that he noticed something strange.

There were two packets hidden under the last sheet. He picked up the half empty one. A yellow packet gave away that those were Levi's heat suppressants. He hated heats so he'd been taking those religiously.

The next packet a light pink, almost white packet lay there almost full. Erwin's face drained of colour immediately when the realisation hit as to why Levi may not be waking up yet. These were Levis contraceptive. If his body was focused on protecting another life then it would try and keep him in a comotose state for as long as possible.

Erwin needed to get back to the hospital and tell the nurses. His only issue was that Eren probably wouldn't let him explain anything before actually laying into him this time. He needed help. He needed to contact Isobel.


	10. Chapter 10

Erwin had known Isabel for years. She became a nurse not long after he joined the military, they'd spoken on numerous occasions both professionally and otherwise. They'd seen some of the worst injuries together throughout his entire service and still managed to get up and keep fighting for the cause. He admired her for that.

Erwin ran as fast as he could to the hospital. He needed to get to Isabel without seeing Eren. She needed to know what he thought was going on. He arrived and to his horror he was told that she was in Levi's room. He was only told that it had been an emergency, even with his Commander rank he still had to abide by patient confidentiality no matter how much he hated it.

Erwin made the decision to head down the hall to Levi's room. This was going to go one of two ways, he was either going to be able to rationalise with Eren and explain his theory or he's going to end up with an incredibly bruised face. Erwin wasn't one for hesitation so he took off down the hall ignoring the nurses shouts behind him telling him to stop.

He approached the room and can to a sudden halt. Eren was slumped on the floor knees pulled up to his chest and he was shuddering, no he was crying. Erwin moved closer and gently knelt down in front of Eren.

"Eren?" He asked quietly as not to frighten him. Eren simply looked at him, eyes wet and tear stairs fresh on his pale cheeks.

"What do you want?" Eren replied. His tone was firm but not vicious.

"What...How is he?" Erwin didn't know how to phrase it. Eren stared at him, unreadable expression set on his face.

"I shouldn't even bother telling you. I'm only telling you because you're the Commander. They have no idea why he won't wake up. His vitals were fine one minute and the next he practically flat lined..." Eren choked back another sob that was ready to rip it's way up throat.

Erwin didn't wait for him to continue he pushed the doors of the room open and was met with six sets of eyes on him.

"Commander Erwin! You cannot be..."

"I think I know what's wrong! Hear me out" He managed to get out before he could be escorted out.

The door behind him hadn't fully closed so Eren had heard him. He was on his feet and next to Erwin in an instant.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Eren asked.

Erwin wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation with Eren in the room but he supposed he'd need to know eventually.

"Look I was in Levi's office and I was clearing up papers and these were underneath" He pulled the pale pink packet from his pocket. Everyone could see what it was. One of the nurses cupped her hands over her mouth in shock, Isabel hung her head and was shaking it slightly. Erwin looked at Eren last and he had completely paled. There was no colour left on his face.

Eren had assumed Levi was taking his pills even when they hadn't been together.

"Eren..." Isabel's voice was soft and sweet and it drew Erens eyes immediately.

"I've got to ask. When was the last time you and Levi..." She hoped he'd grasp what she meant. He grasped it all right, with both hands and wanted to strangle it.

"The...er...the morning of the Titan attack" Eren said, he'd gained some colour back, his face was now a bright shade of pink.

"We need to get him an ultrasound now!" One nurse called.

"I'll let the ward know we're on our way up" Another called scurrying out of the room. They began detaching Levi from the various wires they'd attached him to.

"So...is he...is he pregnant?" Eren asked, voice shaking.

"That's what we need to fine out" Isabel said moving quickly past him and out of the room. Levi was soon wheeled away down the corridor. Eren was left standing in and empty room alone. Erwin followed Levi but Eren couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot.

The thoughts racing through Erens mind were out of control. Why had he stopped taking the birth control? When had he stopped? Why did he allow them to have sex when he knew this was a possibility?

Eren eventually managed to settle into the chair still situated next to the empty space that used to contain Levi's bed. His eyes fell to the floor and his body began to shake. He didn't realise he was crying until he saw droplets hit the floor.

"Eren honey?" A small voice called from the doorway. Eren followed the voice and soon saw that it was Isabel . Eren had tears still streaming down his face, he couldn't help it. His emotions were being pulled in every direction that he couldn't keep up.

"Come with me honey, come on" He came closer and reached for his hand, she slowly coaxed him out of the chair. She lead him down a few corridors, he didn't take much notice. He was focusing all his energy on not falling over his own feet.

They arrived to a small room, it contained a desk, one single metal chair and a couple of pictures scattered around the walls.

Eren sat in the chair facing Isabel. Neither of them said a word for several minutes. Eren sat imagining the worst, his vision became blurry and tears spilled silently.

"Don't cry honey" She said gently. Eren didn't stop crying, he couldn't.

"Eren I have something for you to look at." Isabel pushed a folder across the table to him and he gently pulled it closer to himself.

Inside the folder were various bits of paper, Levi's CT scan results, his blood results and his ultrasound results and pictures. Erens blood ran cold as he stared at the pictures.

"He's..." He tried so hard to get the rest of the words out but he couldn't.

"Pregnant. Yes" Isabel confirmed.

Eren looked at her, emotions running wild. He then glanced at the photo resting in his trembling hands. There is was clear as day, small but clear. A baby. His baby. No it was their baby. Levi was carrying their baby.

"How long?" He asked.

"He's about 3 and a half weeks now." Eren did the math and it was the morning he'd told them about in Levis room. The morning of the titan attack.

"How did...how did it survive?"

Isabel sighed and hung her head.

"We don't know Eren. We don't know if there will be any damage to the baby when it's born or...if it'll make it to full term." She looked incredibly guilty delivering the news but he had to know the truth.

"So...Levi is carrying our baby?" Eren said looking at the scan in his hand.

"It appears so" She replied, a small smile appeared across her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Eren was left in the small room for a few minutes alone. Isabel said he needed time to digest the information.

She needed to take Levi's case folder back but she's left him with a copy of the ultrasound. He couldn't believe what he was holding. He was holding a photo of his baby in his hands. He could feel tears start to form. He blinked them back. He still had to make his way back to the barracks and if he came back crying that would definitely raise some eyebrows.

"Eren?" He knew that voice. Erwin was at the door, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah?" Eren didn't even bother looking up. Erwin would find out sooner or later so he didn't care if he saw the scan now.

"Heading back to the barracks?" Erwin asked. This was incredibly unusual behaviour for Erwin, he didn't ask, he commanded.

"You know don't you?" Eren asked only now turning towards the door. Erwin was smiling, actually smiling at him.

"Yeah. Isabel told me. She's really excited. I'm happy for you Eren" Erwin said. Eren smiled and stood up. He walked past Erwin and straight to Levi's room. Erwin had his answer. Eren wasn't going back to the barracks.

Eren sat next to Levi clutching the scan in his hand. He couldn't take his eyes off of the photo.

"You're pregnant Levi. You...You don't even know it yet...You're carrying my baby" Eren said kissing the photograph gently.

"I'm...what?" A very small voice came from the bed. Levi had his eyes open. He was in the same position but his eyes we pointed in Eren's direction.

"Levi?" Eren got up and pressed the nurses bell immediately.

Isabel came in with a few other nurses who'd tended to him while he was unconscious. It didn't take them long to take the excess tubes out and fix his blankets. They all began shuffling out of the room, Isabel did spare him one last glance before shutting the door behind her.

"Eren" Levi said, his voice was horse and quiet. He had been in a coma for several weeks so it was understandable.

Eren watched as Levi place his hand on his stomach. Levi looked at him with a mixture of anger and shock.

"Did you mean it?" He asked, staring intently at Eren.

"I er...Yeah you're pregnant" Eren looked away blushing. He would never get used to saying that out loud. He'd only just heard it himself a few moments ago.

Levi fell silent, hand still ghosting over his stomach. He turned away from Eren which made Eren's stomach churn. Levi was never going to speak to him again after this.

"How long?" He asked, head still turned the other direction.

"Just over a month now" Eren answered. This was a positive sign. He was genuinely interested in the baby.

"Good. Still early enough to get rid of it" Levi remarked bluntly.

Eren felt his heart stop, he couldn't believe what he'd just heart. Levi wanted to abort their child. Eren's eyes welled up with tears. It was true what everyone had told him. During the period of Levi completely ignoring him he'd heard from multiple people that Levi was heartless and he would eventually break his heart. Of course Eren denied that Levi would ever do that to him.

They were bonded, mates, Levi was expecting his child and Levi wanted to throw all that away.

"Levi...You don't mean that..." Eren began but was soon stunned into silence by the look Levi shot him.

"Are you deaf? Or did you delude yourself into thinking I'd actually want a kid with you" Levi's words cut right through any illusion Eren had allowed himself to wonder into over the past month. He felt numb.

"I'm not having your stupid kid! You're barely 18 yourself!" Levi shouted.

"Levi...Please just hear me out I..." Eren began

"NO! This is my decision Eren" Levi turned away again. Eren knew this argument was over, for now at least. He'd try again in a day or so when Levi was more rested.

Eren left the hospital and headed back to the barracks for the first time in weeks.

"Eren!" Connie was the first to see him coming back into the barracks. He ran to greet him but soon saw that Eren wasn't in the mood for talking. His face was red, he had tears streaming down his face, teeth and fists clenched. Connie backed off almost immediately. He'd known Eren long enough that in this state he could snap at any moment and Connie wasn't going to be in the firing line this time.

Eren stormed straight to his room and slammed the door behind him. Only when he was sure the hallway outside his room was clear did he allow himself to cry. He felt as though his heart had shattered.

"What an asshole" Eren said. He was alone but he needed to get his feelings out.

The night that followed was long and didn't consist of much sleep. Eren tossed and turned and eventually gave up on sleeping and took residence on the steps of the barracks.

"Jaeger." A voice called from behind him. The voice belonged to Erwin. Eren wasn't surprised, the Commander was always up at ridiculous hour.

"Commander" Eren responded. He wasn't in the mood to fight him, not today.

"I heard what happened" Erwin said as he took a seat beside him.

"And what did you hear Erwin?" Eren said through gritted teeth, maybe he was in more of a fighting mood than he thought.

"Levi wants to get rid of the baby" Erwin said bluntly.

Eren couldn't help but clench his fists, hearing it come out of someone else's mouth somehow made it even more real. Levi had been talking to Erwin about his decision and that made it worse.

"So he's been talking to you, when?" Eren asked, still not able to make eye contact with the Commander.

"Last night. After you left, he called me and demanded that I come over right away. stubborn jackass, he's laid up in a hospital bed and he's still making demands." Eren had to laugh. If there was one thing Levi Ackerman was known for it was his stubbornness.

"That's Levi alright." Eren said quietly.

"How are you doing? Or more importantly how's your Alpha doing?" Erwin asked. He was surprised that Eren hadn't been tearing up the barracks by now.

"Surprisingly...calm." Eren admitted which made him think. This was incredibly unusual behaviour for an Alpha in pain. He was unbelievably upset but he hadn't become angry.

"Are you going to see him today?" Erwin asked. Eren turned to him.

"To say what exactly? Please don't kill our baby. He's made up his mind there's only one thing left to do now." Eren said.

"Eren you can't be serious" Erwin said eyes widening with shock.

"I don't have a choice. It's going to hurt but he won't listen to me so there's nothing else to be said or done." Eren said getting up and heading in the direction of Hange's office.


	12. Chapter 12

"I've never seen it successfully work Eren, It'll kill you before it works" Hange said upon hearing explain what he wanted to do.

"You can give me something for the pain though. One of your weird potions. I need to disconnect from him." Eren had been on the verge of tears since he'd arrived in her office.

Disconnecting is a process an Alpha or an Omega can take to completely obliterate the bond they've created with their mate. The bond mark disappears, the feelings dissipate and the memories fade. The process is painful and the inner Alpha/Omega will scream for the other and the shear willpower it takes is almost unthinkable. The success rate of disconnection working correctly is slim to none. The process can take anything from a few days to a few months depending on how strong and new the bond is.

"You could try talking to him again, maybe he'll listen if you tell him you're thinking of this?" Hange offered. For the first time since he'd known her Hange looked genuinely worried.

"He won't listen! I'm not telling him I'm doing this either. He's made his decision now I'm making mine" Eren continued. He was sat at the opposite end of Hange's office and hadn't moved since he entered the room.

"Eren, this is a life changing decision! You can't just change your mind! The bond between you will be shattered. You won't remember him but he'll remember you" Hange sounded incredibly sad at that moment as if realisation hit her.

"What if…"

"JUST STOP! I've made my mind up now I'm doing this with or without you help!" Hange signed, there was nothing more she could do. She handed Eren a bag full of small vials, they were the strongest painkillers and anaesthetic she had.

"Those should help with the physical pain; the mental pain will be something else" She said with a sigh.

"Thanks. I'll see you around I guess" Eren said as he began making his way towards the door.

Eren knew what he had to do, he said goodbye to what friends he'd made and headed off out of the barracks, saddling and mounting one of the horses. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going but he knew he needed to be far enough away for it to work. The further away he was the less chance he had of succumbing to the pain and heading straight back to Levi.

The Alpha Omega dynamic had been one that had always confused Eren, it was as if once they were bonded they were no longer their own person. They couldn't survive without each other. Levi became like an extra limb that he didn't think he needed until he had it.

Eren shook his head, he couldn't allow his mind to wonder back there, he needed to keep pressing forward. The road carried him far away from the barracks and he didn't stop until his horse physically couldn't walk anymore. That was when he decided to rest and try not to think about what was coming.

Back at the barracks Erwin had made his way to Hange's office. Hoping she could tell him where Eren had gone.

"How do I know? All he wanted was pain relief and then he left. He's not telling Levi" Hange said as she downed another beer. Hange seemed to drink when she was stressed. It was the only thing that surprisingly calmed her.

"Of course he didn't tell him. That's Eren all over. Hot headed with a one-track mind." Erwin stated. The sick feeling that Erwin had in his stomach hadn't settled since Eren told him what he was planning.

*Buzz Buzz*

Erwin's phone began buzzing in his pocket.

"Hello?"

 _"Commander Smith, Levi is requesting a visit. Can you make it?"_ Isabel's soft voice came through the speaker.

"At this time? Is he ok?" Erwin asked.

 _"I can't discuss patient matters over the phone Mr Smith you know this"_ Isabel said politely.

 _"Can I tell him to expect you?"_ She asked. Erwin agreed and hung up the phone.

"Any idea what he wants with you this late?" Hange asked downing another bottle and adding it to the collection that was slowing growing beside her.

"No idea. I've no idea what to say if he asks about Eren" Erwin said grabbing his coat, Hange only nodded in response as he headed in the direction of the hospital.

She sat for a few moments contemplating, as she often did, how the world got so messed up. She wondered had Eren reached his destination yet. Had he started the process. If her potions worked he should be able to manage the pain.

Arriving at the hospital Erwin made his way to Levi's room. Upon entering he noticed Levi's position immediately. Levi was sat upright with his hand absentmindedly stroking his stomach. Erwin's stomach sank.

"Ah you made it. Sorry to call you at such short notice. I tried to call Eren, but he didn't answer" Levi commented staring at his own hand.

"I've not seen him all afternoon." It wasn't exactly a lie, Eren had run off to meet Hange earlier that day and he hadn't seen him since, however he did know what he was going to do.

"I've been thinking. I was maybe too hard on the kid." Levi began. Erwin did not like where this conversation was going.

"Would it be so bad if I did…..you know keep this" He gestured to his stomach that had stared to swell, ever so slightly. Erwin tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible as he let Levi continue.

"I know Eren's only a kid still and this wouldn't go down in the military. I'd probably need to go for early retirement or something but…" Levi smiled, a small blink and you'd miss it smile but a smile nonetheless.

"I think I want to keep it. I didn't think it through before. Having a kid wouldn't be so bad. Eren seemed pretty happy with himself too" Levi gave a small laugh.

Erwin felt all colour drain from his face. Levi had changed his mind. He was going to keep the baby. Eren was going to get his wish….Only Eren wouldn't know it.

"Levi….About Eren…" Erwin began and he saw the change in Levi's expression immediately.

"What is it Smith?" Levi asked.

Erwin began to sweat, he could handle the pressure of dealing with anyone else except Levi. Levi always got to him, he was never sure why as he was the superior and should be able to pull rank easily.

"He's…..He's going to be really happy" Erwin lied. He'd never been great at lying but he needed to try. If he could convince Levi that that was what he had intended to say then he might have a chance of finding Eren in time.

"Bullshit. That's not what you were going to say" Levi spat. As suspected Levi saw right through the lie.

Erwin was once again backed into a corner. He had a few options, tell the truth and get it out of the way quickly and probably painfully, lie and try to find Eren in time or walk out now and say no more to Levi about Eren.

"SMITH!" Levi pulled him out of his own thoughts.

"Levi. Just recover to full strength. I've got some paperwork to do" Erwin got up from his chair and walked through Levi's room door.

Erwin could hear Levi screaming his name behind him but was soon silenced when Isabel entered the room, she probably told him he'd harm the baby is he continued the way he was going.

As soon as he was clear of Levi's room door Erwin sprinted as fast as he could down the corridor and out into the foyer. He needed help he if was going to have any hope of stopping Eren from going through with the disconnection.

"HANGE!" Erwin burst into Hange's office and found her exactly where he'd left her an hour or so beforehand.

Hange didn't respond just turned towards the call of her name.

"Levi wants to keep the baby. We need to stop Eren!" Hange was on her feet and out the door in a flash with Erwin following swiftly after her.


	13. Chapter 13

Erwin didn't know where to start looking. All he knew was that he needed to find the brat before he did anything he would definitely regret. With Levi's change of mind the entire game changed with it.

They had no time to waste. They made their way through the barracks and out into the yard. As they suspected one of the horses was gone, wherever Eren had gone it was far enough to need to travel on horseback. That could make it easier, if they were able to follow the horse tracks then they may be able to find them quicker than they anticipated.

Eren had finally arrived at his destination, the shelter where he had taken Levi during his first heat. The familiarity was both calming and terrifying all at once. He remembered how he felt the first time he'd come here. He tried not to think about it.

He settled himself into a corner of the shelter and began lining up the potions Hange had given him and a few he'd taken on his way out. Hange had given him painkillers and they should work, he hoped. There were some other potions that hadn't been given to him. One he'd taken from Erwins desk. It was meant for him but he hadn't been given it yet. He never thought he'd need it.

The potion he'd taken was one that would start the disconnection process. It worked by pouring the solution into the mating mark. Levi wasn't the only one sporting a bite mark. His was hidden but it was still there. Just below his shirt line on the back of his right shoulder. The shirt always covered so no one had ever noticed or questioned.

He set up a few blankets on the floor with a pillow he'd grabbed from his bed. He didn't know how long he was going to be held up here so he wanted to be somewhat comfortable. He laughed, considering what would be happening soon he knew he would be anything but comfortable.

He finally set everything up. He had nothing to bold the door with because the door was practically falling off it's hinges anyway, nothing would hold it shut. He just had to hope he was strong enough to resist the urges he'd feel.

It would be a two step process, the first vile would be applied to start the process and a second dose would be administered near the end of the process to sever the bond completely. After the second dose had been administered, the memories would begin to fade and hopefully that wouldn't take too long.

He didn't want to do this, god he wished that there was another way but Levi had made his feeling perfectly clear. He wanted to get rid of their baby. The possibility of him becoming a father was ripped away from him and he couldn't take it. He'd lose Levi in this, worst of all he wouldn't even remember Levi after all this was over.

"I'm sorry that you never got a chance to even have a life little one. I'm sorry your other daddy didn't love you enough. I won't remember you after today but just know I loved you so so much. I'm sorry Levi, I couldn't agree with your decision and therefore that means the end of us. It may have been short lived but I loved you more than anyone ever will. Goodbye my loves." Eren spoke to the empty shelter. He picked up the blue vile that would begin the process.

Applying it to the bond mark Eren immediately felt a searing pain course through his body, starting at his shoulders, spreading down his spine and into every corner of his body. His body started shaking, not a light tremble either he was fully shaking. Everything in him screamed to get back to Levi but he knew that was something he had to fight it. He couldn't give in. He kept reminding himself that Levi was going to kill his baby. The only thought that was keeping him from running straight back to Levi's bedside.

With the rain hammering against their faces it made seeing incredibly difficult. Hange was riding close beside Erwin, the rain had started soon after they left the barracks and wasn't showing any sign of letting up anytime soon.

"How far do you think he's gone?" Hange asked, rain obstructing her vision even more than Erwins due to her glasses.

"He can't have gone too far. The horse would need to rest" Erwin was trying his best to convince himself that they'd be able to find Eren soon but if he was completely honest he had no idea where to start looking.

They followed the hoof prints for as long as they could, they lost them when the rain got too bad. Erwin halted his horse when he could no longer see the prints and Hange came to a halt beside him.

"We should turn back now Commander. Looks like a storms coming and there's no use us being out here now when we can't see a thing" She look off her glasses and wiped them on her thigh, to no avail however, they just became smeared with water marks.

"We have to get to him before he takes the other dose!" Erwin snapped.

"He may not take the second dose for another few weeks! We can't stay out here right now! The horses won't go much further" He hated to admit it but she was right. There was nothing more they could do tonight.

"Ok let's head back but we head out again as soon as the storms passed. I can't look Levi in the eye and lie to him again" Erwin said, his heart felt heavy knowing that he was lying to one of his closest friends.

Hange only nodded in response. She knew how close Levi and Erwin had become over the years and it hurt to know there were lies between them. They headed back to the barracks in silence, neither knowing what to say.

Eren felt like he was dying. His skin was on fire, he was sweating and he'd screamed so much his lungs were burning. Every fibre of his being wanted to run to Levi, knowing it would relieve the pain. He'd used some rope he'd brought with him to tie his leg to one of the posts near where he'd set up the blankets. He had tried pulling his leg multiple times but in his right mind he tied the rope tight enough so that he couldn't escape.

"LEVI!" Eren screamed into the darkness. The sun had set and the rain was still hammering against the roof. It wasn't showing any sign of shopping which Eren was thankful for. It was another factor stopping him leaving the shelter.

"Levi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Eren had been raking at the bond mark for the past couple of hours. A side effect of what Eren was doing. The mark was burning, essentially burning itself out of existence. There was nothing Eren could so right now but suffer and wait until the pain subsided enough for him to take the second vile of liquid. He didn't know how long that would take, right now he felt like he was dying. Hange had mentioned that there was a possibility of death. Eren hoped he was strong enough to make it through.

As he lay on the floor feeling the burn course through his body he tried not to think of Levi, he failed. He thought of Levi's strength, Levi's courage and Levi's smile. That smile that was reserved only for him in their most private moments. A tear slowly made it's way down Eren's face as he thought of the last time he'd seen that smile. He wanted the feelings to go away along with the physical pain but he never wanted to forget Levi's smile and what it did to him. He'd be a different person in the next few weeks and he still wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision.


	14. Chapter 14

"HANGE!" Commander Erwin was up at the crack of dawn the following morning. The storm hadn't passed but it had turned to a mild drizzle of rain with light winds, nothing they weren't used to.

"Commnader, I'm awake" This was possible the first time Erwin had seen Hange awake before noon.

"Sorry, I assumed..." Erwin begin rubbing the side of his head feeling slightly foolish.

"You assumed wrong. We need to find Eren today or we risk..."

"You risk what?" A voice asked from the doorway. They both knew that voice, they also knew that they had no way of escaping the question.

"I demand an explanation from both of you." Levi was stood supporting himself on two crutches. It was evident he'd discharged himself sooner than he should have. Levi's distended stomach was now visible through the white shirt of his uniform.

Both Erwin and Hange exchanged glances that needed no words. This was an encounter they had hoped to avoid. They signed in unison and ushered Levi into the nearest chair. Sitting across from him Erwin decided that he needed to start the conversation.

"Cut the bullshit Smith tell me what happened and tell me now" Levi interjected before Erwin had a chance to start his sentence.

Erwin sighed and took a deep breath, there was no point in lying now.

"Eren trying to disconnect from you. When you told him you weren't going to keep the child that's when he decided he couldn't talk it. He's been gone for a few days now. We've looked, we can't find him. We're going out today, the storms eased off a bit so we should be able to get further than we did yesterday"

Levi had never been lost for words before, he was speechless. His facial expression softened for the first time in his entire life. He realised there and then that if there was one element in life that could get past the wall he'd created, it was Eren.

Levi rose to his feet, hand coming to rest of his stomach, a habit he'd become accustomed to over the past week.

"We need to move, he needs to be found" Levi made his way towards the door, just before striding through the doorway he turned and starred at Hange.

"Do I need to ask where he got the potions to do this?" His brow furrowed as his glare hardened.

Hange didn't know what to do or say, she knew Levi knew it was her so there was no point denying it. She hung her head and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Levi" Was all she said. She didn't look up until she heard the door shut behind Levi. She knew the look she'd receive and it was one her heart couldn't take.

Levi left the room and headed straight for the stables. He hurried, he knew that with every passing second Eren was getting closer and closer to separating them forever.

"Levi!" It was Erwin, of course it was, Levi should have known he wouldn't let him leave peacefully.

"There's al, Levi should have known he wouldn't let him leave peacefully.

"There's always a lecture with you isn't there" Levi sighed.

"I'm not here to...Levi you shouldn't go out in your condition. It won't be good for you or the baby" Erwin said, stern faced with his arms folded across his chest. He may have been able to tower over Levi in height but there was always a part of him that was intimidated by the smaller man.

"It's my decision what I do Smith. You of all people should know that I'll do what I want whether you approve or now" Levi glared up at the taller man.

"I'm just concerned. You discharged yourself. You're not well enough to be riding out to find Eren, you don't know what..."

"You don't think I know what I could find! You don't think I know I could find him dead!" Levi was screaming now, tears threatening to fall from his eyes but he was in better control than that. He turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the horses.

His horse, a black mare, was calming eating the fresh hay that had been put in her stable an hour or so ago. She looked up he approached. Saddling her up he climbed into the saddle. He'd brought some provisions with him when he went to confront Hange and Erwin, he had a feeling something wasn't quite right and a good soldier is prepared for anything.

"You don't even know where to start looking" Erwin called.

"I have a pretty good idea where he is" Levi responded putting his hand on his stomach again. He couldn't believe a decision he'd made could cost him everything he cares about.

Levi didn't bother to look back as he rode out of the barracks. He knew where Eren was but the only time he'd gone there he wasn't exactly in his right mind. Trying his hardest to remember the way he rode for hours. He realised that he'd take a wrong turn at some point and had to double back on himself.

The day passed quicker than Levi thought possible. He'd stopped once on his search to eat and that was only out of necessity for the child he was carrying. He still had a hard time believing that he was actually carrying a child, no not just a child, his and Erens child.

Darkness began to make it's way across the horizon. Levi hadn't even come close to finding the shelter. He'd needed to remember, if he didn't find him soon it would be too late. The ache that struck Levi's heart and stomach simultaneously was one of the weirdest sensations he'd ever felt.

"You're worried too right?" Levi asked softly. Talking to his stomach was something he thought was stupid but in that moment he didn't seem to care. He was worried and he could feel the distress of the child within him. Stroking his stomach through the white shirt he'd donned that morning. He glanced up and the clouds had darkened even more in the short space of time he'd been distracted.

He reluctantly turned and headed back to the barracks. He was greeted by two stable hands who insisted he head inside immediately and get some rest. He'd been out all day and he really needed sleep. He agreed and handed the horse over to them.

The next day started much the same as the day before, as well as the next few weeks that followed. He grew tired more easily, therefore needing multiple breaks during the trip. The only difference between recent trips and his first two were that he now had a squad to ride out with him. He gave the best directions he could think of and hoped that one of the teams would find him.

The next day marked three weeks since Eren's disappearance, they'd searched miles but Levi still couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the shelter.

"Levi, going out again today?" Erwin asked as Levi was about to leave. He looked and felt exhausted.

"Yep. I won't give up on the stupid brat" Levi said, more determined than ever. He didn't know how much longer it would be until Eren took the second vile to finish the process. Hell, he could have done it already, he could be dead. That thought made him feel sick. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it every day at least once though.

"Good Luck Levi" Erwin commented turning around to head back inside.

"What no lecture about how I shouldn't be going out in my condition?" Levi asked mockingly as he gestured to his stomach to emphasise his point.

"Not this time. I can see the determination in your eyes. You won't give this up for anything so what's the point" Erwin said a small smile pulling at the sides of his mouth.

Levi simply huffed and pulled on the horses reigns. He headed out in the same direction that he must have gone at least a hundred time over the past three weeks.

Today felt different, more determination is what he put it down to. He turned right when he got to the run down farm house but stopped immediately. It wasn't right it was left, he doubled back on himself and rode as fast as he could. He didn't know what had brought him to remember that but suddenly flashes of the first night Eren had taken him out here came flooding back. He knew where to find him, he knew where to find Eren.

Levi followed the memories that were guiding him and low and behold he eventually came across the shelter. He could feel Erens presence. He hadn't completed the disconnection yet. There was a chance to save what they had.

Jumping off of his horse he didn't even think to tie her to anything, he had one thing on his mind and that was getting to Eren.

"Eren! Please listen, don't..." Levi burst the door open just in time to see the liquid from the second vile pass Erens lips.


	15. Chapter 15

It was as if everything had been slowed down and Levi was watching the events unfold in front of him but he couldn't move, he willed his body to move faster but he was glued to the spot. The seconds ticked by as Ere'n swallowed the last drop.

"Eren!" Levi finally managed to get his body to cooperate, he ran to Eren's side. It was evident the effect the first vile had had on him.

His skin was pale and he'd lost weight. His usual brown fluffy hair had become thin and lifeless. This was something Levi had never noticed before but not that it was gone he realised it was something he loved about the young brat.

"Eren. It's me" Levi said cupping one side of Eren's face with one hand and turning it to face him. Eren's face held a vacant expression. He was looking at Levi but it was as if he was seeing right through him.

Not knowing if Eren was even still fully aware of what was going on Levi did the only thing he could think of. It might not work but what did he have to lose now. He gently took Eren hand with one hand and untucked his shirt with the other. He placed the younger boys hand on his ever expanding stomach. The skin on and around Levis stomach was already beginning to show small marks from where the baby was growing. Eren had was cold on his bare skin but he didn't pull away.

The seconds felt like hours and minutes felt like days but eventually something in Eren's eyes changed and Levi knew exactly what had happened. Alpha and Omega children develop at a faster rate than normal humans and what Eren had just felt was the baby kicking.

"L...Levi?" The first words Levi had heard from him and it was his name. Levi could have sworn at that moment he felt his heart break.

This was the end, this was the last time Eren would know who he is.

"Eren. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I fucked up. I didn't mean what I said. I'm keeping it, I'm keeping our baby" Levi emphasised the point my gently squeezing the hand that was still resting on his stomach.

"Levi...The vile I...I didn't want to...I didn't think I had a choice..." Eren was babbling when his facial expression changed. Levi felt it too. The bond mark he had from Eren felt like it was burning.

Eren's face contorted into expressions Levi had only seen on dying men. For the first time in a long time he was scared. Scared for Eren and scared for the small life growing inside him.

"EREN! Eren please." Levi wasn't fully sure what he was asking for. 'Please stay with me' 'Please don't die' 'Please...I love you"

There was so many things Levi wanted to say in that moment but with the pain coursing through his body and the look of agony on Erens face he only managed to say one thing

"I love you Eren. Always have" The last thing Levi remembered before darkness flooded his vision was that he reached for Erens hand and an array of footsteps filled the shelter. He gripped Eren's hand tightly.

Waking up Levi recognised immediately where he was. He was back in the hospital, the white walls and bright lights took some adjusting to.

"Eren?" Levi's thoughts raced back to when he and Eren were in the shelter. Subconsciously Levi placed a hand on his stomach to check on his child.

His hand came into contact with a flat stomach, no sign of a bump which had definitely been there the last time he checked. His eyes widened in panic and he sat bolt upright in the small bed he was in.

"Arghh!" A scream escaped him and he felt stinging in his lower abdomen. He heard the door open and his eyes shot up but soon softened as he saw who walked in.

"Isabel?" Levi asked tentatively.

"Levi? Thank goodness" She gasped, making her way over to his bedside.

"I'm fine stop fussing. I tried to sit up and well" He gestured to his stomach and she nodded.

"Levi do you know how long you were out for?" Isabel asked.

"A couple of says" He said matter of factly. She looked at him with sadness set deep in her eyes.

"Levi...You've been out for six weeks" Isabel couldn't hide the sadness she was evidently feeling.

Six weeks. Had he heard he correctly. He moved his hand over his stomach again, the dump was definitely gone but the timeline didn't sit right with him. The baby wasn't due for months yet

"The baby. Isabel what..." Levi started. Isabel was at his side changing the drips that were attached to him.

"He's fine. We have to do an emergency C-section, with you not being able to support yourself he became restless and we were worried if he was in there any longer it would prove to have lasting long term damage. He's very small Levi, not full developed yet" Isabel explained.

"He?" Levi repeated a smile threatening to pull the sides of his mouth up

"You have a son Levi, would you like to meet him?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with hope.

Levi couldn't quite process the emotions he was feeling at that moment. Confusion regarding the fact he had been in a coma for six weeks, elation because he was now a father and he had a son and sadness because he knew he'd be raising this baby alone.

"Can I...Can I see him?" Levi asked still in a state of shock at the information he'd been given.

Isabel smiled and nodded. She left the room and Levi went to follow but was soon reminded that he had restricted movement due to the tubes and drips that were attached to him. This was too surreal he wanted to break free of the cords and find Erwin. This couldn't be right, could it?

A moment later the door opened and Isabel was wheeling in a tiny incubation chamber. Levi was speechless, something he definitely wasn't used to.

Peering in to he chamber a tiny baby, his baby, lay defenceless.

He turned suddenly, averting his eyes away from the child. The baby looks too much like Eren, regardless of it's age.

"Levi?" Isabel asked obviously noting his discomfort.

"He he looks so much like Eren" Levi stated matter of factly. Levi never had been one to mince his words.

"He does, but he will develop more of your features as he..."

"Enough! I don't want him to ever stop looking like Eren. I've lost him and this is the only reminder I have. God why was I so stupid." Levi hung his head glancing back at the incubator every so often.

This wasn't the first time Levi had scolded himself over his irrational decision to get rid of the baby, one he thankfully hadn't gone through with. He glanced at the baby and wondered how he could have made such a perfect little baby.

"I would allow you to hold him but he is still too weak to stay outside the incubator. As soon as he's strong enough do you want to hold him?" Isabel asked with hope set deep in her features. Levi's gut told him to stay as far away as possible because what use was he as a father on his own.

He nodded, going against his gut and following his heart.

Isabel smiled nodded wondering back to the end of Levi's bed to write more information in his notes

Levi gently moved to swing his legs off the side of the small hospital bed he was in. Staring into the small chamber Levi allowed himself a moment of happiness, this was his and Eren's child. Eren, flashbacks of what he'd seen just before he blacked out came back to him.

"Eren. I'll call him Eren." Levi said, barely audible and if Isabel hadn't been listening with great intent she would have probably missed it.

"I really was stupid wasn't I" He spoke in a hushed tone, careful not to disturb Eren.

"If I'd have just thought about this for a few days before letting my mouth run he'd still he here. Your daddy loved you so much, I'll always remind you of that. It was never your fault that he left, it was mine and if you want to blame me then...then that's ok" Levi was on the verge of tears when it hit him.

"Arghh! What the hell!" He felt it, there and then, slick. His body was producing slick. He was going into heat.

Isabel was already reading his charts and calculating something.

"What are you doing? What's happening" He could feel the heat rising in his gut. He turned his gaze back to Isabel.

"I...I don't know. Judging by your charts and going by when you should have had heats while you were in a coma this shouldn't be happening for another three weeks. There's only been one thing to bring on a premature..." Isabel stopped mid sentence as she saw Levi's eyes widen and his nostrils flair.

"ALPHA..."


End file.
